A Past Not Forgotten
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: Neo-Queen Serenity died 5 years ago due to pneumonia. King Endymion never really recovered from the grief. Now there is a new servant girl that looks just like the late queen. She's capturing the king's eye, and reawakening a past not forgotten. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

_Story: A Past Not Forgotten_

_Chapter: One_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hello! Welcome to the beginning of "A Past Not Forgotten"!! I only got two people asking for this, so I wrote it for them. :) Though, I hope everyone else will enjoy, and let me in on their thoughts concerning this story. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was another morning. The King of Earth didn't want to rise from his own bed. Subconsciously he reached for the other side of the bed expecting for his hand to land on his wife. Of course, she wasn't there. She has been stone dead for five, long years. Endymion would never forget the tragedy.

The king groaned loudly as he rolled back over to his side. He never realized how cold the bed could truly be without his wife laying next to him. It seemed so lonely in their grandiose room. It didn't seem to bother the king that he hadn't cried since his wife's death. There was nothing worse than that.

Sadly, he knew he had to greet the day sooner or later. As always, it should be sooner. The dark-haired man removed himself slowly from the black sheets that replaced the old, white ones that were used when his wife was living. Walking slowly over to his closet for his change of clothes, the depressed king held himself with little effort. What was the use? Picking out the everyday suit and tie, he quickly dressed. Of course, he went into his master bathroom to do the other daily things of the morning.

Ever since they took the throne, the king didn't look like he aged a minute. He looked the same just more mature in eyes. Reluctantly, he finally made his way to the door that would lead him out into the world of royalty – where he no longer wanted to be.

--

A young lady with silver locks of hair strolled into the palace with unusual grace. Her clear, sapphire eyes scanned the area briefly before she continued her way to the throne room. She had an audience with the king today. Though, she felt awkward because every eye in the palace watched her every move with wide eyes. She just shook her head, and carried on her way to the throne room.

She watched as the guards at the door eyed her too, before they opened the door. The young lady walked in, and saw the good-looking king sitting lazily on his gold throne. She silently snickered in disgust at his power.

The king noticed the girl's presence, looked up, and froze on his seat. There was an amazingly similar appearance between this girl and his late wife. The only difference was that she didn't have the exact look of maturity of being queen resting in her eyes, and her hair only reached half way down her back. Though, it was currently restrained in a braid. He watched her silently as she curtsied before him.

"Good morning, maiden," The king said smoothly. He rarely smiled at any of the peasants. The young woman nodded in agreement.

"It is, sire," She said with respect licking her words.

"I am told you are in need of a favor?" The king pressed on eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yes. I need a job," She answered bluntly, "I would like to work here in the palace, possibly as a maid."

"Really? You are so blunt in your answers," The king noticed easily, "A maid, you say? We have lots and lots of those already."

"Please, your highness, it is only me here," The girl slightly pleaded, "I really need a job! I only ask to be a maid. I'm a hard worker."

The king brushed his hair back with his hand in thought, "I see. I don't see why not. I mean, we could always use a spare maid. I'll have you sent down to the servants' quarters to talk to the head maid. It will be up to her if she wants to give you a job or not."

The silver-haired girl's eyes brightened at the news, "Oh, thank you, sire! I swear… I'll do my best!"

"I'm sure. Now, on your way," The king finished with a flick of his wrist to have her sent to the servants' quarters. The young lady went with a cheerful step in her walk leaving the king chuckling silently to himself.

--

That same girl sat quietly in her new room down in the servants' quarters. Mother Robin, the head maid, had happily agreed to giving her a job. She would have today to unpack and get plenty of rest, and then tomorrow the training would start. She had two days to learn, and then she was on her own.

Mother Robin had told her that she would have a roommate, but she was out cleaning the palace. Even though she knew it would be a girl since the men and women were separated in the servants' quarters, she was still excited about whom it would be.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened. A small girl that looked to be her age walked in. She looked up at the silver-haired one with tired, green eyes.

"Hello," She said, "I'm Holly. What is your name?"

The new girl froze at the question. Her name? She didn't even know! This was a question she hated the most. She slowly reached up for the silver crescent moon pendant that hung by a silver chain that was resting on her chest.

"Umm… you can just call me…," She glanced down at her necklace, "Serena."

'_Serena? Where the heck did that come from?_' She thought to herself. She only shook her head slightly as Holly smiled at her.

"What a pretty name," She complimented nicely, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Serena."

Serena returned the smile, "Likewise."

"You know… I've never had a roommate before," Holly told her with a frown.

"Oh, that's okay! Neither have I," Serena laughed. Holly laughed with her.

"I think we're going to be great friends!" She said. Serena nodded in agreement.

"Of course," She whispered. The look Holly got seemed to be that she remembered a lost thought.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I have your uniform, Serena," Holly said in a rush as she showed Serena her new outfit. It had a simple, button-down, white shirt that fit her form snugly. A short, black skirt that seemed like it was made to show off the legs. Though, Serena cast that thought away when she was given the knee high, white leggings. There were also black straps that went over the shoulders and back down that were attached to the skirt. They reminded Serena of suspenders, but they were quite different. The last two items were a pair of black school shoes and a black tie.

"A tie?" Serena said as she put it on over her new white shirt. Holly nodded.

"Yeah, I know. The men have them too," She said, "Also, if you want to wear your hair up, you have to tie in these black and white ribbons."

"Oh, I like them," Serena said with a smile as she was handed a few pairs of ribbons.

"I hope you like it here, Serena," Holly told her quietly with sincerity, "Now, you should probably get some rest. I'm going to be showing you the ropes tomorrow and the next day."

"I know," Serena trailed off as she stripped her uniform, "Thank you, Holly."

Holly nodded with a smile. Serena had changed into her pajamas, and laid down on the spare bed that was meant for her. She heard the door close for Holly had to return to work. In the stillness of the room, Serena's thoughts went unwillingly to the king. He looked so depressed and lonely. She knew the main story of the late queen. She could tell he was still heartbroken. As she slowly drifted off to sleep she wished he would be happy someday. Her goal was that someday he would greet her with a smile because no one deserves to live with a frown.

* * *

_Thanks for reading the first chapter! If the second one is not out within the next... 3 days, then it won't be out till July. Sorry! Next week is vacation. Anyway... please review! You have no idea how much they mean to me!!_

_REVIEW!!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_**P.S. Please check out the section 'possible future stories' on my profile! This is one of them, but let me know which one you would like to see next! Let me know your vote in your review or private message. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Story: A Past Not Forgotten_

_Chapter: Two_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hello! I know it took me forever to update this story or any of my stories, for that matter. I've just been so busy lately. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

Holly shook Serena awake the next morning. Serena turned towards the wall trying to ignore Holly's attempts. She was still tired.

"Serena, come on! You have to get up!" Holly persisted.

"No," Serena groaned sleepily.

"Yes. You have to outside in 15 minutes for assignments," Holly told her.

"I don't care about assignments," Serena groaned again as she rolled her face into the pillow.

"Okay, fine. Then, you can stay here and sleep, but get fired for not coming on your first day of work, especially since you're not sick," Holly said as she began to approach the door.

"Fired?" Serena repeated as she got up, "I don't want to get fired."

"That's good. Get dressed," Holly ordered.

It took Serena 10 minutes to get dressed. Soon, the girls were standing outside their door waiting with the rest of the maids. Finally, Mother Robin reached Holly and Serena. She smiled at the new girl.

"Good morning, child. I trust you slept well, yes?" Mother Robin asked Serena. Serena nodded with a smile, "That's good. I'm sure you remember that today Holly will be showing you the ropes around here."

"Yes, ma'am," Serena answered respectably. Mother Robin chuckled.

"There's no need to call me ma'am. I am not of nobility. Everyone – even the King – calls me Mother Robin," She told her cheerfully. Serena nodded with understanding. Mother Robin turned her attention to Holly.

"Holly, today I want you to show her the basics of being a maid; you know, how to wash the dishes, dust the foyer, clean the rooms, wash the windows," Mother Robin explained, "Oh, and stay inside today. You can show the chores that are outside tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes, Mother Robin," Holly answered. Mother Robin smiled at the girls.

"Wonderful! Have a good time, and do your best!" She said, and moved on to the rest.

Serena and Holly made their way to leave the servants' quarters. They went up the winding stairs that took them to the main floor. Finally, they reached the white door that would take them into the palace.

"That Mother Robin sure is cheerful for being a head maid," Serena commented as they were about to open the door.

"Yes, she is, but everyone loves that in here. It makes the work of a maid more… happy," Holly told her. Serena opened the door, stepped out into a secret hall, and ran right into someone. They both went down to the floor with a thud. Right away, Serena panicked.

"Oh, my goodness! I am so sorry! I had no idea that-," Serena began apologizing when she looked down at the victim. It was the King! Serena rolled her eyes mentally.

'_Of course, it was the King of all people_,' She thought.

"Get off me," The King groaned unhappy. His eyes met with those of Serena, "It's you."

Serena returned to her feet swiftly, and watched as the King did the same, "I'm sorry, your highness. I did not see you coming nor did I expect you to be in this hall."

"Well, it is my palace. I can be in any hall I choose," The King defended.

Serena nodded understanding, "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry again."

The King brushed his hair back with his large hands, "Don't worry about it, maid. Just… go back to work. I have a long day ahead of me."

"Yes, sire!" Serena said in a rush as she grabbed Holly's hand, and bolted down the hall.

--

After the maids left, Endymion went to the conference room where the generals were waiting. He opened the grand door, and walked in quietly.

"Endymion, my man!" Jediete greeted happily as he engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Ugh, Jed, let go," Endymion rasped out from the loss of air. Jediete released his old friend. Endymion looked over at the other men in the room.

"Good morning, generals," He greeted Kunzite, Jediete, Nephrite, and Zoicite.

"Morning," They greeted back. The generals were happily married to the four Inner Scouts. They were married a little after Endymion and Serenity were. Kunzite was married to Mina. Jediete was married – stuck – with Raye. Nephrite was married to Lita, and Zoicite was married to Amy. They all lived on the girls' planets, but visited Endymion often since they were Earth's generals.

"How are you, Endymion?" Zoicite questioned with hidden concern for his friend's health.

"Alive, if that's what you mean," Endymion answered as he sunk into a random chair. The men sighed.

"It's been five years, Endymion," Kunzite told him.

"I know that," The dark-haired king answered, "Time… has never gone by so slowly before."

"We understand," The generals said.

"No, you don't. How could you? You all still have your wives, and they're happy with health," Endymion responded. He shook his head. He was alone with his feelings. Not even his closest friends could understand the pain.

"Yes, we do, but they lost their queen – their best friend. They may not be going through the exact same pain as you, but it's still there," Nephrite defended, "Lita hasn't cooked with the same joy since Serenity's passing."

"Yeah, and Raye doesn't fight with me as much either," Jediete brought up. The guys looked at him.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Endymion questioned.

"Er… yes, but I miss the teasing battles with the make ups later," Jediete said.

"Amy constantly works now, too! She's always reading something, and doing everything when it comes to the Mercurian kingdom. Serenity and the girls used to be the ones that would pull her away from her studies," Zoicite told the king.

"Mina… doesn't carry the same bubbly attitude anymore, either. She hasn't done any matchmaking since Serenity died. She doesn't show any emotions now," Kunzite said sadly, "She not only lost her best friend, but she lost her cousin, too."

All the men nodded. They wanted Endymion to know he wasn't the only one suffering. He's still mourning for his wife after five years. They missed seeing him more active and alive.

"Look… I see what you guys mean, but I can't just _get over_ her. I loved her! She's my soul mate, and then in a blink of an eye, she's gone. We were supposed to rule this kingdom together. We were supposed to have Rini, but now that won't even happen. I'm not going to have an heir. I'm not going to have my daughter! How can you expect me to just let that all go, and live my life again? I can't. Not without my family. Without them, I'm just a lonely king waiting to die, and that's all," Endymion told them with sadness in his voice. The guys never saw their king like this before not even when he lost his parents. Endymion was depressed, and no one knew how to help him. Only Serenity could bring him back from the depths of his soul, but she wasn't here. She was dead. All hope was lost for the king.

--

Serena and Holly reached one of the conference rooms. Serena was learning the ropes quickly, and seemed to know exactly where everything was. Throughout the day, Serena and Holly were becoming fast friends, and were chatting away happily the whole time. Though, they were still working.

"Okay, this room is next. Now, this is one of the many conference rooms. They are also important because very serious meeting happen in them. You don't want the King to be talking to an envoy of the United States in dirty room, would you?" Holly questioned. Serena shook her head, "Good. That would leave a bad impression. Let's go!"

Serena turned the knob to the big door, and walked in with her friend. They froze on the spot when they saw the King talking with the four Earth Generals. Holly gasped quietly in surprise. Serena snickered mentally at the men. It just disgusted her at how much they had, and how little the commoners did. It was Holly who spoke first.

"Uhh… y-your highness! W-We're sooo sorry for interrupting. W-We'll just leave now, and come back l-later," Holly stuttered out in a rush. She reached for Serena's hand, and was about to leave when the King's voice stopped them.

"Hold it," He commanded, "Close the door, and sit down for a minute."

Holly pulled Serena to listen as she closed the door. They both sat down farthest away from the men. Serena could tell Holly was extremely nervous, but she wasn't in the slightest. For some reason, none of the men's presences bothered her. She guessed she just wasn't scared of them.

"There's no need to be nervous. I just wanted to talk to you two," The King reassured. Serena noticed that it helped Holly a little.

"What do you want to talk about, your majesty?" Serena spoke up.

The King smiled, "You."

"What about me?" Serena question suspiciously.

"I see you got the job," He went on. She nodded, "That's good. Mother Robin always takes a maid when she can. It's quite odd how this is the second time I've seen you today."

"How is that odd, sire? I work here, you live here – of course, we're going to see each other," Serena said boldly.

"It strikes me at how bold you can be," The King brought up, "It's something you never see in a servant."

"I suppose," Serena responded simply. The King went silent for a few moments.

"What is your name?" He asked.

Serena froze for the second time at that question. She, honestly, didn't know what her name was. It was a complete blank for her.

"I took a liking to the name 'Serena'," Serena answered. A startled silence went over the men. Serena didn't understand why.

It took some force in Endymion to say the name, "Serena. That's… a nice name."

"Thank you," Serena accepted the compliment.

"What about you? What is your name?" Endymion asked Holly.

"Holly, sire," Holly answered quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Holly. Well, I'm sure you both should get back to work now," The King told them. The girls rose from their seats quickly, and walked to the door.

"I hope to see you around, Serena," The King said softly to the silver-haired girl. Holly didn't hear it, but Serena did. She didn't respond, but only followed Holly out the door.

"That was a bit of a shock," Nephrite finally spoke after they left. The others nodded.

"Was it only me or did she look exactly like Serenity?" Jediete questioned the room.

"I think we all noticed, Jed," Zoicite said.

"It was a little more than ironic that her name is Serena," Kunzite went on.

"Yeah, it was, but she said she 'took a liking to the name'. What does that mean?" Nephrite asked.

"Who knows? I intended to learn more about her. I want to know who she is, and why she looks like my wife," Endymion finally spoke.

"I agree," The men said in unison.

"Obviously, she can't _be_ your wife. Maybe she's an imposter," Nephrite brought up.

"Or maybe just an impersonator," Jediete thought. The men looked at him.

"What? She could just be a big fan of the queen, wanted to look just like her, and changed her name to Serena. It could happen," Jediete defended his guess. The men nodded understanding where he was coming from.

"She could be a spy, too," Kunzite brought up warningly, "Sent to get close to us."

"What?" The other said in unison again.

"They could have made her look like Serenity so Endymion would _want_ to get to know her. They would become friends, and then she could turn around and betray it all," Kunzite furthered his guess.

"Kunzite is right. All of you could be right. We don't know why she looks like my wife, but we will find out taking all these possibilities into consideration. I want the Scouts to come back to Earth, and stay in the palace. They can also help. Besides, if she is a spy, we'll need them," Endymion ordered. The men nodded.

"I guess we'll go contact them now, then," Nephrite said as they rose to leave.

"Don't let her guess that we're trying to figure her out," Kunzite reminded everyone.

"Yes. We could _all_ be wrong. She could just be a normal person who wanted to work in the palace," Endymion also brought up. The men nodded as they left the room. Endymion sat there for a few minutes longer. The generals were right. She could be anything from an imposter to an impersonator to a spy to a normal girl. Either way, a new excitement was beginning in the silent walls of Crystal Tokyo's palace. The king had a new reason to be alert, and a new story would finally… unfold.

* * *

_-wipes brow- Man, finally, right? I wrote this all in one day, which is what I normally do. I can tell myself that this is going to be a good story. I REALLY hope you like where I'm taking this plot. I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!! They show me that you actually think about my story, but any review is fine, seriously. Don't take it the wrong way. I'm just glad you read my work, and enjoy it! :)_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	3. Chapter 3

_Story: A Past Not Forgotten_

_Chapter: Three_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Welcome back. I apologize on behalf of the wait - I'm always saying sorry for that. Enjoy!_

_Side Note: **I have created a poll for my possible stories section. I would like to start a new story since I finished 'A Boss for Christmas', but I can't decide which one. HELP ME BY VOTING FOR YOUR TWO FAVORITE CHOICES!!**_

* * *

It was dinner time, and Serena was sitting in the servants' cafeteria. Holly was busy catching up with some extra work she took on for more money. Serena pulled out the current book she was reading, _Silver Kiss_. Suddenly, someone stood behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder.

Serena turned around, "Yes?"

"Ah, Serena, dear. How was work?" Mother Robin asked with an apple in her little chubby hands.

"Oh, just fine, thanks," Serena answered with a smile.

"Well, I just got a message for you," Mother Robin said.

"What is it?" Serena asked curiously.

Mother Robin grinned, "The king would like a word with you now."

"The king?" Serena repeated astonished.

Mother Robin nodded, "Yep! He's in the throne room. You better go."

Serena nodded, and picked up her things. She took them to her quarters real quick, and was on her way to see the king. What could he possibly want?

--

King Endymion sat on his golden throne. He sent a message to the servants' quarters asking for Serena. He needed to be polite to this girl if he wanted to get close enough to find out her secrets. The king sat up straighter when he heard the door opening. Serena slowly walked in.

"You can come closer, Serena," Endymion said when he noticed the large distance she put between them. The servant girl took a few steps forward.

"You requested to see me, my lord," Serena said.

Endymion nodded, "Yes, that's right. I wanted to talk to you."

"Again?" Serena mumbled, but the king heard her.

"Yes, again," He said, "You seem like a nice girl. I've noticed your work around the palace, too. It's only your first day, and you're doing an excellent job."

Endymion leaned over to one of his guards and whispered something quickly into his ear. The guard nodded and hurried out of the room. The powerful king turned his attention back to the servant girl.

"Like I was saying… I think you're doing an excellent job cleaning the palace," He said.

"Thank you, your highness. Your compliments are appreciated," Serena said formally. Endymion grinned in pride. He didn't say anything after that because the doors reopen, and Mother Robin entered the throne room.

"Ah, Mother Robin, just the woman I wanted to see," Endymion said in an almost cheerful manner. He rose from his throne, and walked down to their flooring.

Mother Robin smiled, "Whatever do you need from me, sire?"

"I want to talk to you about your new girl," Endymion told her in a serious tone. Mother Robin looked at Serena in wonder.

"What about her?" She asked curiously. Endymion noticed the girl tremble slightly. He figured it was from fear of scorn. This should brighten up her day.

"I'd like her to be promoted," King Endymion announced. A silence went over the head maid and the servant.

"Promoted on her first day? What about the others, sire? They have more experience, and it wouldn't be fair to them, either," Mother Robin asked.

"I understand. Give them at 5 percent raise for the month," Endymion told her, "That should keep their mouths closed a little."

"Yes, sire. Now, what do you have in mind for Serena's promotion?"

"I want her to move to head maid for the royals," Endymion told her. Mother Robin froze.

"That's… above me, though, sire. I'm head maid of the nobles," Mother Robin said.

"I know that, but even so… Serena will need guidance, and that you will give her. She may be above you, but she will still listen to you. Understood, Serena?"

He saw Serena's head pop back up as she looked at him and said, "Yes, sire, completely."

"Good. Now, the royals from the other planets of the system are on their way here to stay for awhile. I expect their rooms to be in tip top shape before they arrive, yes?"

"Yes, sire!" Serena said as well as Mother Robin. For the first time in awhile, the king smiled at the two.

"Good."

--

Mother Robin and Serena were walking through the halls in deep discussion. They were heading towards the Scouts' rooms.

"Uh, Mother Robin? Who are these people that are coming?" Serena asked.

"You don't know who they are?" Mother Robin repeated astonished, "They are the royals of the neighboring planets: Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. They are the allies of Earth."

"I thought Earth was the center of it all. That it ruled everyone."

"It does, Serena. You see… the Earth is united with the Moon."

"The Moon?"

"Yes. The late queen was from the Moon, you know. The king was born of Earth. They were both heirs to the thrones of their own kingdoms. When they met, it was forbidden to have any contact with the Lunarians. The young moon princess snuck down here out of curiosity and temptation. She ended up meeting our crown prince, Endymion, and they fell in love."

"A forbidden love…"

"Exactly. When the princess' mother found out, she was restricted and confined in her palace. In that case, our prince took the risk of visiting her instead. Unfortunately, evil beings began to stir on Earth. The master of the evil clan had an obsession for our Prince Endymion. She invaded Earth, murdered his parents and people, and took over. Then… she went after the moon because it was the most powerful in the solar system. She wanted its title - power - and the Silver Crystal."

"The Silver Crystal?"

"It's the most powerful stone in the galaxy. It can do great wonders, but if placed in the wrong hands… it could be disastrous."

"Wow. Why did the Lunarians have it?"

"Because it was made for them, and only the female royals could use it."

"Oh."

"Anyway, she moved to attack the moon, and our prince went to warn the princess. In the end, they were ambushed. Our prince was killed from protecting the moon princess, and she killed herself from grief right after."

"They died?!" Serena cried out, "Then… how are they here now? Well, the prince – the king."

"The moon queen used the crystal to seal the evil away, and send everyone to the future. She used the last of her power to do it, too. She planned on sacrificing herself."

"What happened to her?"

"Well, everyone believed she died that terrible day on the Moon, but her husband, the King, found her. He took her back to a safe, distant planet, and she spent all the years healing."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"Now? It would have been about a millennium ago," Mother Robin said. Serena's eyes widened.

"That long!?" She asked blown away from the time difference. Mother Robin nodded.

"When everyone was reborn, it was only a mere thousand years. Now, it's been a millennium," She said.

"Why did the our queen die? How did she die?"

Mother Robin sighed, "It was five years ago. The queen caught pneumonia, sadly. She didn't survive."

"Oh, my, but I thought there were treatments – medicine - for pneumonia now."

"Yes, there are, but they couldn't give them to her. She didn't want them. Everyone hoped she would survive by her own will to live."

"Why couldn't they give any treatment? Why did she refused to take the medicine? The medicine would have helped!"

"Yes, it would have. She didn't want to risk it in case she could make it on her own."

"But… I don't understand why she wouldn't take it. It would have saved her life."

"Hers, yes, but not the baby's."

"What?"

"She was pregnant, Serena."

Serena stopped walking. She turned slowly towards Mother Robin with frozen, wide eyes.

"P-Pregnant?" Serena stuttered out. Mother Robin nodded, sadly.

"I'm afraid so."

Serena shook her head back and forth in denial. The queen died from pneumonia because they couldn't give her medicine. She was pregnant. She didn't live because she was so weak from being sick. She was pregnant. It was five years ago, and the king is still mourning over the loss of his wife. She was pregnant. He aslo mourned for his unborn child too. She was pregnant. She was pregnant. She was pregnant!

The same thoughts ran faster and faster through her head. Serena couldn't believe it all. The queen died because she wouldn't take any treatment of medicine because it would hurt the baby. In the end, not only did she lose her life, but the baby died as well! Serena didn't want to believe it, and ran down the hall in haste. She could hear Mother Robin's faint calls in the distance as she tried running after her. Serena stopped when she noticed a large portrait hanging on a wall.

She gasped, "No."

It was a portrait of the king and his wife, the queen. Serena's eyes connected with the painted ones of the queen. Subconsciously, she moved her hand down to her stomach. A tear rolled down her pale face. The young woman began to feel dizzy, and fell to the floor as she lost consciousness.

--

Serena awoke to a bright, white room. She closed her eyes from the pain of the blinding lights. Was this heaven? Was she dead? Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm. She opened her eyes again, and saw Holly kneeling next to the bed she was in.

"Serena, are you okay?" She asked with worry. It was then Serena took a remembering to her health.

"Yes, I think so. Where am I anyway?" Serena asked as she looked around again. She saw all kinds of equipment. Why was everything so white?

"You're in the infirmary."

"Why am I here?"

"You passed out, Serena," Holly said, "Don't you remember? Mother Robin was telling you about the queen's death, and how she was pregnant when she got ill. You ran away from her, and stopped in front of the grand portrait of the royal family. Then, you blacked out."

"Oh. How long have I been out?"

"You've been asleep for a week, miss."

Serena and Holly turned their heads to the door to see who spoke. In the doorway stood a lovely, blue-haired woman with a clipboard. She had glasses resting on the tip of her small nose, and clear, ocean blue eyes. She had a shy, but kind face.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Mercury. I've been keeping a close eye on you, Serena," The doctor said.

"Dr. Mercury?" Serena asked in confusion.

Dr. Mercury nodded, "That's right. That's what my patients call me at least. I'm Amy, Queen of Mercury."

"Queen?!" The two girls cried in unison. Amy chuckled casually.

"Wait! If you're here that means that… the other royals have arrived as well?" Serena realized, "Oh, no! I was supposed to prepare the rooms! Oh, what am I going to do?"

"There's no need to panic, Serena. Mother Robin took care of them for you," Amy said. Serena calmed down.

"Well, then, I need to go thank her," Serena said as she began rising from the bed.

"No, you're still weak, Serena. You have to rest for awhile, so you can get your strength back. Because-," Amy paused having not given the news yet. Serena was standing next to Holly. She looked at the Mercurian queen.

"Because…?" She asked her to continue her statement. Amy breathed in deeply.

"You're pregnant, Serena."

* * *

_Well, is that a surprise or not? I'm sorry if this chapter has spelling or grammar mistakes. It hasn't begun its betaing process yet, but hopefull by the next chapter, it will. Till then... let me know what you think? Do you like it? Do you not? Tell me!! Also, if you thought it was a mistake that I kept repeating 'She was pregnant.' in that paragrapth, it was supposed to be like that. It's showing that that thought kept repeating over and over in her mind. Just thought I'd point that out._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. Like I said, I have a beta reader for this story, Lavender Gaia. Wish her luck._


	4. Chapter 4

_Story: A Past Not Forgotten_

_Chapter: Four_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hello, my fans! I apologize deeply for the long awaited updated. I warned everyone that school was going to begin school, and it is the reason for my slow updates. I feel incredibly bad for making everyone wait for the next installments of my stories, but I hope that you all understand my promblem. I'll try my hardest to keep up with everything. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Thank you. _

* * *

"_Well, then, I need to go thank her," Serena said as she began rising from the bed._

"_No, you're still weak, Serena. You have to rest for awhile, so you can get your strength back. Because-," Amy paused having not given the news yet. Serena was standing next to Holly. She looked at the Mercurian queen._

"_Because…?" She asked her to continue her statement. Amy breathed in deeply._

"_You're pregnant, Serena."_

--

Serena thought her heart nearly stopped after the words left Amy's lips. She was pregnant? How? She never slept with anyone before.

"I'm sorry, but there has to be a mistake. I'm not pregnant. I'm a virgin!" Serena said confused. Amy straightened out her glasses before she spoke.

"You may believe so, but you're not a virgin," The doctor told her.

"How is that possible? I've never _slept_ with a man before."

"You probably don't remember it is all."

Serena shook her head as she spoke, "No, I'm telling you the truth. I would remember something like that."

"Serena, we did several – I mean, _several_ – test on you to make sure it was the exact answer, and it is."

"How far along am I, then?"

"Two months."

Serena sighed. She was two months pregnant, and she had no idea how that was even possible. She was a busy woman, and she never had time for any relationships with men. Yes, they did offer, but she turned every one down. All the men just didn't feel right to her. It was like… they were a waste of her time.

"Did you check on the baby?" Serena asked as she laid back on the bed. Amy walked further into the room. The Mercurian queen went to the side of the bed, and looked over the girl.

"Yes, I did. After we decided that you were indeed pregnant, we checked to see how the baby was doing," Amy said, "You have a healthy child, Serena."

"Well, that's good, then. I don't know how this is possible, but I'll just have to accept it."

"That's good to hear, miss. I'm glad you're taking it this way," Amy said with a smile. The queen turned to look at Holly, "Miss, you should probably return to work now. I believe Serena will be okay, but if her health does falter you should expect to be called back."

Holly nodded in understand. She waved goodbye to Serena as she walked out the door. Once Holly was gone, the blue-haired doctor turned back to Serena, but the patient beat her in speaking.

"How long must I rest before I can return to work? I'm sure I haven't been paid while being in the infirmary," The silver-haired patient asked.

"I'd like you to relax for at least the rest of the day. You can return to your duties tomorrow, but I want you to be careful. Since you are only two months along, you can still work. Unfortunately, you're salary was cut into one third as to what it normally is while you've been in here."

Serena groaned, "That's wonderful. Does anyone else know about this?"

"No."

"Good."

"Though, it cannot remain a secret forever. Obviously, everyone will find out sooner or later whether you like it or not. I suggest that you tell Mother Robin and the king soon."

"I know, I know," Serena mumbled as she closed her eyes. Amy smiled.

"I'll leave you to sleep, Serena," She said softly as she walked out the room leaving Serena alone again. Amy made sure she closed the door before she left, though.

Once the doctor was gone, Serena tried rolling onto her stomach to sleep, but a sharp pain went through her abdomen.

"Ow," She mumbled. Serena rolled onto her back again, and placed her hand on her stomach.

"I guess I really am pregnant," She said to herself. If only the answers were clear to her. The silver-haired woman didn't understand how she got pregnant when she never had any sexual relationships with a man before. Ever since she came to work at the palace, nothing seemed to make sense.

Serena halted her thoughts. She didn't want to think anymore, so she rolled onto her side instead. The pregnant young woman closed her eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

--

The next day, Serena returned to work. She checked out all the royals' rooms to make sure they were in tip top shape. When she decided that everything was in order, she returned to the servants' quarters in search of Mother Robin. She has to find out sooner or later, right? Serena glanced into the laundry room quickly and saw Mother Robin folding clothes. The silver-haired servant walked in carefully. Doctor Mercury did say to make sure she took care of herself.

"Mother Robin?" Serena said, announcing her presence. Mother Robin stopped folding the shirt she was holding, and turned to smile at the young lady.

"Ah, Serena! You look much better. How are you feeling?" The head maid of the nobles asked kindly. Her old, pale face shimmered with delight.

"Thank you. I feel great, actually."

"Well, that's a relief, dear. You gave me quite a scare when you fainted."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that."

"It's nothing to be sorry for as long as you're all right, child. You know, I never did find out why you fainted, though."

"Yes, I know. That's what I came to speak with you about. Could we go somewhere more comfortable? I'd like to sit down for a little."

"Oh, yes, dear! Come, we'll go to the sitting room."

Mother Robin put her clothes to the side, and walked with Serena out the door. They entered the sitting room together, and were lucky enough that it was vacant. It was probably because all the girls were busy working. They sat down on the several couches that adored the room. A small fire was lit to keep the room comfortable.

"Here we are. This is indeed much better. Now, dear, tell me what happened."

Serena sighed, "Doctor Mercury told me some astonishing news, Mother Robin. News that was highly unexpected."

Mother Robin nodded. "Yes, and what would that news be?"

"She… She told me that I was pregnant," Serena got out in a deep breath. Mother only went silent for a few short seconds.

"That's wonderful, dear! That's joyful news! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Mother Robin. I really appreciate it, but the news was unbelievable. You see, I don't remember ever having intercourse with a man. I thought I was a virgin, which is why it's hard to accept the fact that I'm pregnant."

"Well, that does sound odd," Mother Robin said, "Maybe… it was a night you don't remember. Did you ever go somewhere, get drunk perhaps, and the next morning you didn't remember a thing?"

"No, I don't think so. I've never had the time to do anything besides work," Serena said as she shook her head, "It just doesn't make sense."

Mother Robin sighed, "Well, child, I don't know. Either way, you're going to have a baby. If you remember the conception or not, you should still be happy that you're going to be a mother."

Serena smiled, "You're right. I should be happy."

Mother Robin nodded. The old woman stood from her spot on the couch, and enveloped the mother-to-be in a hug. She gave her a soft kiss on the head before she exited the room. Serena guessed she had to get back to folding her laundry. Serena sighed, and sunk back into the couch cushions. Mother Robin was right. She was going to be a mother, and she should be excited. Maybe the best parts of her life were about to begin.

--

A week later, Serena was in the kitchen sneaking some ice cream. Unfortunately, it wasn't just any kitchen. It was the main kitchen that was used to cook for the royal family, and it was in the middle of the night. Serena had a sudden urge for some Rocky Road ice cream, and no thanks to her, they were all out in the servants' kitchen. Serena noticed the large carton of ice cream that she was looking for, and pulled it out in triumph. The pregnant woman went in search for a spoon, and once she found it, she sat down on one of the counter's stools.

"Hello, lover," Serena giggled as she took off the lid, and dug her spoon into the creamy, delicious concoction. Bringing the spoon to her mouth, she stuck it inside happily. A dreamy sigh escaped her pleased lips as she moved the ice cream around in her mouth. Finally, she swallowed, and smiled again as she felt the cool cream slid down her throat.

"There is nothing like some ice cream that can't please a woman more than a man could ever dream of," Serena giggled cheerfully. Ever since she talked with Mother Robin, her mood increased drastically. For the past week, everyone was noticing a bounce in her step, and no one passed her without being blinded by the big grin that was always on her face. Serena continued to grin and giggle as she continued eating the Rocky Road ice cream.

Suddenly, the lights flicked on, and Serena jumped on her stool. She looked quickly at the door where she saw the king leaning against the door frame. Mentally, she rolled her eyes. It had to be the king of all people. Sometimes, she swore she had no luck in life.

"Do you realize… that you're eating my ice cream?" He asked in a low voice that he had right after he woke up. Serena looked at the ice cream she was holding and then back at the king.

"No."

"Do you realize what time it is?"

"Yes."

"Do you realize what kitchen you're in?"

"Yes."

"Why are you in here in the middle of the night?"

"I wanted some ice cream."

"Why didn't you get some in the servants' kitchen, then?"

"They didn't have any more Rocky Road. I wanted Rocky Road."

Endymion chuckled, "You sound like a kid."

"I can't decide if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult," Serena said slowly. She still held onto the ice cream protectively. She and her baby still weren't satisfied for the night. Endymion didn't say anything as he walked fully into the kitchen. The king went over to a drawer where he pulled out a spoon. Sitting down next to Serena, he stuck the spoon into the carton, and brought some of the contents out. He smiled at her as he put the ice cream into his mouth.

"Personally, I absolutely love chocolate, but Rocky Road has a special place in my heart," The king said as he took another spoon full of ice cream.

"How come?" Serena asked as she, too, continued to eat the delicious dessert.

"It was Serenity's favorite."

"Serenity?" Serena repeated. The name made her whole body freeze, but it wasn't from the ice cream. The name sounded incredibly familiar, but there seemed to be something in her mind that blocked her from remembering where it came from. Her stomach tightened slightly, which made her wince.

Endymion looked at Serena's face, "Yes, Serenity is my wife."

"Oh, that's right," Serena breathed out as she placed her hand on her stomach carefully. Endymion noticed her discomfort, and sat down his spoon on the island counter.

"Are you all right? You look like you're in pain," He asked as he leaned closer.

"I'm fine. It's just a slight stomach pain that's all. It's nothing serious, honest," Serena said in a rush as she lifted her head to look at him. A soft gasp escaped her mouth when she realized how close they were. Endymion eyes returned to her face. He placed his large hand on her cheek.

"Well, you don't feel warm," He said softly, "Maybe it's from eating too much ice cream."

Serena giggled, "Maybe."

Endymion chuckled deeply. The sound sent a shiver of pleasure throughout Serena's body. She noticed that his hand was no longer on her cheek, but had ventured down to her neck where it was rubbing her skin gently. Endymion's deep, midnight blue eyes looked different than they usually did. They weren't cold and emotionless, but were soft and almost caring. His eyes seemed strangely familiar to Serena. It was like she'd seem them like this several times before. The king's black bangs caught Serena's attention. They were over his eyes again in an almost sexy kind of manner. Serena didn't have time to think before she brushed them gently to the side. The movement made Endymion stiffen in surprise.

"I couldn't see your beautiful eyes," Serena whispered softly. Endymion's eyes darkened. Suddenly, Endymion wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Serena didn't have time to think when his lips covered hers in a passionate, long awaited kiss. Surprisingly, the silver-haired woman didn't have an ounce of rejection in her body, and she welcomed the kisses happily. All thoughts were thrown out of the window, and all their senses went down the drain. The moment was now, and tomorrow didn't seem to matter.

* * *

_Ohh... I think it's starting to get REALLY good, don't you?? Man, I really liked where this chapter went! Was it unexpected?? Tell me what you think!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_**P.S. ATTENTION, READERS! DO YOU LIKE MY STORIES? WELL, I WOULD LIKE TO START A NEW ONE! I CAN'T DECIDED WHICH OF MY SIX SUMMARIES TO BEGIN NEXT, BUT YOU CAN HELP! I'VE CREATED A POLL WHERE EVERYONE CAN VOTE FOR THE NEXT STORY! THE SUMMARY WITH THE MOST VOTES WILL BE MY NEXT STORY VICTIM!! PLEASE VOTE!! YOU CAN ACCESS THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! IT'S AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Story: A Past Not Forgotten_

_Chapter: Five_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hey, guys! I can't believe I haven't updated since September! I'm so sorry!! Truly, I am! I really enjoyed wiritng this chapter - I wrote it in one night! I hope you like it._

* * *

Serena's mind became fuzzy when Endymion's hands began to roam over her body. They were still in the kitchen, kissing fervently, but a bell was starting to go off in Serena's head. It was her conscious telling her that this was the king and things were getting a bit too far. Reluctantly, Serena slowly pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this, sire," Serena whispered, getting down from his lap. She tied the belt of her fluffy pink robe around her thin waist to cover herself again. Endymion eyebrows knit together for half a second, shook his head, and then looked at her, eyes clear.

"You're right," He said huskily, traces of the kiss lingering in his voice, "I shouldn't have kissed you. It was very… impolite."

Serena scrunched her nose up. "It wasn't… unpleasant, though."

Endymion nodded. "Yes, you're right, but it wasn't supposed to happen. No offense, Serena."

"None taken, your highness." Serena smiled up at him. They were both heading towards the door now.

"Well, would you at least like me to walk you to the entrance of the servants' quarters?" Endymion asked.

Serena shook her head. "No, that's okay, but thanks anyway." She walked through the doorway, and headed down the hall. Endymion stood there silently watching her leave already regretting letting her go.

--

Serena quickly rushed into her quarters. She couldn't hear Holly snoring softly like she usually did. Maybe she was just sleeping better tonight. In consideration of the hour, the silver-haired servant tip-toed over to her bed, threw her robe on the end of it, and slipped under the covers. Suddenly, the lights came on, and Serena could see Holly looking at her.

"Oh," Serena said.

"Where have you been?" Holly asked with concern, "A pregnant lady needs her rest."

Serena chuckled. "Yes, but she also needs to satisfy her cravings."

"Rocky Road again?" Holly asked, giggling. Serena nodded with a grin. "I guess that's understandable, but try to wait till morning next time."

"I will, mom." Serena laughed. Holly stuck her tongue out at her friend, and reached over to turn the light off. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rena," Holly whispered. A soft snore sounded in the room only seconds later. Serena rolled onto her other side to stare at the wall. Slowly, she reached her hand up to place it on her warm lips. She could still feel his kisses, and it sent shivers through her body. She worried what would happen if she saw him tomorrow. Would he look at her differently or would he act as if nothing happened? She didn't know which way he wanted him to act.

--

The next morning, Serena was cleaning the King and Queen of Venus' bedroom. Currently, she was making their grand bed that was covered in exquisite red-orange sheets. She quickly slid the sheets up to the top of the bed, and then folded them back down. Then, she took all the matching pillows, and placed them at right where the covers ended, making them look presentable. After the bed was finished, she skipped to the bathroom to clean it. While she was cleaning the shower, she heard a faint click in the bedroom from the door opening.

'_Crap! I'm not supposed to be in the rooms when its occupants are there too!_' Serena thought in a panic. She was supposed to appear as unnoticeable as possible especially in the bedroom. She quickly finished wiping the walls down, picked up her things, and headed out of the bathroom as swiftly and quietly as she could.

"Oh, miss," someone said right as she was about to enter the freedom of the halls. Serena stopped in her tracks, and slowly turned around with a smile on her face. A beautiful woman with long blonde hair was standing next to the bed. She was wearing a simple knee length black skirt, yellow sweater and black high heels. She was beautiful, and looked strangely familiar.

"Yes, milady?" Serena asked with her head bowed in respect.

"No need to be tense." The woman giggled lightly. "I'm only a queen."

"Oh, your majesty!" Serena said, gasping as she quickly went down into a curtsy. She heard the woman giggling again.

"You don't have to do that," She said, "Look at me." Serena obeyed, looking at her face, but never making eye contact. That wasn't allowed. "My name is Mina, Queen of Venus."

"It's an honor to meet you, your majesty," Serena said softly. Mina smiled.

"Come here." Serena slowly walked towards the blonde queen. Mina looked over her carefully.

"You must be Serena. The new maid everyone has been talking about."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Mina smiled. "I'm sure you don't know, but I talk to Mother Robin a lot. She's a nice woman. She spoke about you."

Serena sucked in a breath. "Oh? I don't mean to sound bold, but what did she say?"

Mina laughed at that. "Bold! Hardly! She spoke very highly of you, which is quite amazing since you have been here all that long. She told me how hard a worker you are, how nice of a personality you have for a young lady. She said you take your job very seriously."

Serena blushed. "I'm not that good at it, milady."

"Don't be modest, Serena. I can tell by how you've kept my room this past week how dedicated you are," Mina said, "You don't need to be ashamed of that."

"A habit, milady," Serena said softly, looking down at her lap.

"She told me another thing, too," Mina continued, letting Serena's comment go.

Serena froze. "What's that?"

"The reason why you were in the infirmary last week."

"Oh. Did she tell you the specifics?"

"Eh, just the reason why you fainted and why you're suddenly so giddy."

Instantly, Serena folded her arms around her stomach. She looked down again, expecting a lecture. No one knew of her pregnancy except Holly and Mother Robin. Doctor Mercury told her to tell the king soon, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, especially after last night. She didn't want to see the look on his face. Suddenly, soft, warm hands placed themselves on top of Serena's folded ones.

"I know you think I'm going to lecture you, Serena, but that isn't my job. I'm a guest here even though I am who I am. This is King Endymion's palace not mine. You are an employee here. Your boss's reaction is his own and the only one you need to worry about."

"Thank you," Serena whispered. Mina smiled. "I'm sorry, your majesty, but I think I should return to work."

"You're right. I don't want you to fall behind, especially when you just got your new position, and don't worry about the room. It's fine as it is."

Serenity nodded, curtsied, and left the room. She ventured to clean the other rooms while thinking about the Venusian queen's words.

--

Endymion was occupied by his generals, but not in a productive way. They were in the private living room playing Wii. Currently, Jediete was massacring Nephrite and Zoicite in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Oh! What!" Jediete cried, winning the game, "What did I tell you? Mr. Game & Watch owns!"

"Oh, please, Jed, he sucks," Nephrite said, shaking his head, "That was just luck."

"Besides, I was close to winning," Zoicite said, "If I didn't accidentally commit suicide in the last ten seconds, I would have won."

Jediete laughed out loud. "On accident? Pffft! That was all me, baby! Why do you think I got the point?"

"Because you were the last to strike him, Jed," Kunzite said, interrupting, "That's just how it works."

"Oh, shut up, Kunz," Jediete said, picking Mr. Game & Watch again, "I bet I could kill you with him, too."

"We'll see," Kunzite said. Nephrite handed him a silver controller. Kunzite's player hand floated over the screen until he picked Ike. "Now, this will be interesting." The game was on.

The door opened, and the men heard heels clicking on the crystal floor in the hallway until they stepped on the carpet inside. Endymion looked over his shoulder to see the Inner Scouts entering.

"Ladies," the men greeted in unison.

"Men," Raye said, mockingly, "You guys are playing that again? Jed, you stayed up all night playing. Isn't that enough?" Jediete shook his head quickly as he hit Ike with a piece of bacon.

Mina walked over to sit next to Endymion. "Hey."

"Hey," He said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I just came back from my room."

"That's nice, Mina."

"Serena was in there."

Endymion turned to look at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, she was in the middle of cleaning the bathroom. She tried sneaking out without being noticed. You know, typical rule of the servants."

"Yeah. How was she?"

"She was good it looked like, but it seemed she was afraid to look me in the eye."

Endymion nodded. "Traditional rule of the servants again. Never make eye contact with your superiors."

"Yeah, I know, but I still wish she would have looked at me. Mother Robin was right, that's for sure. Serena really is a nice girl and very hardworking."

"She is."

"Which is why you're interested in her."

"What?" Endymion said, surprised.

Mina rolled her eyes. "I can tell, you know. The Scout of Love, remember?"

"My love life has been over for five years, Mina. There's nothing to see," Endymion said coldly. He turned to glare at the screen, watching Ike and Mr. Game & Watch beat each other up.

"Fine, Endymion, you can deny it all you want. I know you still love Serenity, but Serena is a nice girl. Don't get her hopes up, okay? I like her."

"I wasn't planning on it, Mina," Endymion growled, "She's a servant and I am a king. Nothing will happen."

"Whatever you say."

Endymion and Mina went quiet after Kunzite defeated Jediete on the game. They listened to the two argue again, and go back into several rematches; Jediete repeatedly losing each one.

--

Finally, the work day was over, and Serena could rest. The only problem was that Mother Robin wanted her to go see Doctor Mercury again for a checkup, and Serena listened, wanting to ask the blue-haired doctor something. She walked to the infirmary, hoping the Mercurian was there. Serena tapped on the white door, and waited. In a few seconds, it opened to reveal the doctor herself with thin glasses resting on the tip of her nose.

"Oh, Serena. I was expecting you. Come in," Doctor Mercury said sweetly. Serena walked into the infirmary, and was lead to one of the rooms. She sat on the doctor office's bed, the plastic cover scrunching beneath her.

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked, sitting down on the chair at the room's wooden desk. She looked at Serena with kind blue eyes.

"I feel fine. I've vomited about twice this week in the morning after I wake up, but that's about it."

"Mhm. Okay. Do you feel any pain at all?"

"No."

"That's good. I hope you're not working yourself too hard, Serena."

"No, I don't think I am."

"Well, I'm keeping an eye on you and so is Mother Robin. If we think you're pushing yourself too hard, we're going to tell you about it."

"Okay."

Doctor Mercury wrote a few elegant notes on her notepad, and then stood back up. "Well, that about covers it for today. You can go now, but remember, take care of yourself."

"Oh, can I ask you something?" Serena asked, twisting her fingers together.

Doctor Mercury turned to look at her. "Sure."

"After the baby is born, could I get a paternity test to see who the father is?" Serena asked.

Doctor Mercury nodded. "Of course, Serena."

Serena smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh, and one more thing," Amy said before Serena was about to leave. "Have you told the king yet?" Serena shook her head. "Well, you need to tell him soon. I suggest you should tell him before you start to show. If you waited till afterwards, it might make things difficult."

"I will," Serena said quietly, turning to leave.

"Soon, Serena, or else I will tell him."

Serena nodded, and quickly left the infirmary. That was one thing she wasn't looking forward to. She didn't want to know what his reaction would be. Clouded by her thoughts, she didn't realize when she bumped into somebody until strong arms caught her shoulders to steady her.

"Whoa there," a deep voice said. Serena looked up into a pair of deep, midnight blue eyes. Quickly, she looked away. No eye contact. None.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Serena said in a rush.

"That was clear, Serena," Endymion said, "Why were you in the infirmary? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Endymion eyed her carefully, searching for something. Anything to say she felt otherwise. He wasn't convinced. He took her by the arm, and went into the infirmary.

"Amy," He said, seeing the Mercurian at her desk.

Amy looked up at the king. "Yes, Endymion?"

Serena looked at the black-haired king. It was weird hearing someone call him by his first name. She was so used to hearing him called formally.

"Why was Serena in here?" Endymion asked, glaring down at Serena.

"Oh, um, it was just a checkup."

"Why did she need a checkup?"

Amy sighed. "Endymion, as much as I would like to tell you, it isn't my place. I think you should speak to Serena about this one."

"Fair enough." The king nodded, turning to the girl beside him. "Let's go, Serena."

"Wha-?" Serena managed to get out as she was being dragged down the several halls. Endymion didn't respond until they reached a large door. Swiftly, the huge door was opened, and Serena was being pulled inside.

"Uhh-," Serena stuttered, looking around. It was his bedroom. Everything was dark; the sheets, the furniture, the curtains, the walls, the carpet. Everything. A dim fire was lit in the fireplace, barely lighting the room. Endymion pulled on her wrist again, making her move forward. He made her sit on the edge of his large-sized bed. He placed his hands on the bed next to her hips.

"Tell me what's going on," He said. His voice was smooth and velvety, but cold. "Why were you at the doctor's?"

"I-," Serena began, but couldn't continue. As much as she wanted to tell him, the words stuck to the sides of her throat like glue, not wanting to even dare to enter her mouth or sit on tip of her tongue. Endymion scrutinized her face angrily.

"Well?"

"Your highness, I-," Serena tried to start, but was interrupted. Endymion didn't give her a chance to explain herself because his lips came crashing down on hers, making it difficult to even suck in a breath.

"I can't hold myself back anymore," he growled into her mouth as he smoothly pushed her back on the bed, cutting off all her thoughts until morning.

* * *

_Oh! You like the ending? He didn't give her the chance to speak, did he? Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Tell me your thoughts._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. My poll has been closed. Results are on my profile. If you are ever wondering what I am working on with my stories, there is a section on my profile that will tell you just that. I try to keep it updated so look there. Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Story: A Past Not Forgotten_

_Chapter: Six_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hello! I've been dying to post this chapter for you guys! Writing the last chapter made me so excited to write the sixth one. But I didn't want to give it to you all too soon so I waited, but not that long! Plus, I wanted to post it before Christmas. My gift to you! Enjoy!_

* * *

The sound of running water awoke Serena the next morning. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around in confusion. She knew it was the morning only because of the thin strips of sunlight that were able squeeze their way through the thick black curtains. The room, however, was a problem. Nothing looked familiar. It definitely wasn't her own room in the servants' quarters. No, this room was a lot bigger, and everything was covered in dark colors, especially black. The walls were a dark blue matching the carpet. The sofa sitting in front of the fireplace was made of black leather matching the rest of the furniture in the room. The sheets on the big, fluffy bed were the silkiest black. There wasn't a single photograph hanging on the walls or even placed on any of the small tables. The room was bare, showing no personality or taste of the person who occupied it, except for the dark colors.

Then, something caught her eye. Next to the bed, clothes were scattered on the floor. Serena looked over the bed's side to see the items better. They were hers. With that knowledge, she looked down and saw that under the covers she was bare. A deep blush rose up to her cheeks as she realized that she woke up not only in a strange, unfamiliar room, but she was also completely nude.

"Oh, God." Serena groaned as she realized just _why_ she was here. Last night's memory floated back in a rush, presenting itself like a timeline with the heading: Virginity Equals Goodbye. Serena's hands flew to her face in embarrassment. She had _sex_ with the king - the king of all people in this dreadful palace. Oh, how fate wiggled in enjoyment when it came to torturing her.

A sudden stiffness went through her body causing her to freeze on the bed with the sheets covering her exposed body. The water in the bathroom stopped running, and she could hear someone moving around inside. It was painfully obvious that it was the king. Panic struck the silver-haired maid. She had to get out before he saw her! She shouldn't still be here. She shouldn't have been here in the first place. Oh, why did she let it get this far while she was pregnant too! She was a terrible, awful, despicable person who shouldn't be allowed to breathe in the fresh, clean air of this planet. Serena kept repeating these thoughts in her head as she quickly pulled her wrinkled uniform back on. Without a glance towards the bathroom door, she silently rushed across the deep blue carpet, and slipped out the door. The only positive thing that happened was that the halls were empty. From the sound of it, the hour was still early.

--

Serena made it to her room in no time at all, but to her… it felt like forever. While she was running past the never-ending halls of the palace, his every touch repeated in her mind, clouding her already blurry vision. Tears were beginning to fill her blue eyes as she reached her door. She saw maids starting to come out of their rooms. It was time to start another work day, but Serena wasn't planning on going to work today. No, she was going to hide under the covers for as long as possible. She slipped in her room to see Holly getting ready to leave.

"Serena!" She said, gasping, "Where have you been? I've been worried." Holly ran over to Serena, giving her a big hug. She looked over her swiftly to make sure she was all right.

"I'm fine, Holly." Serena smiled, hoping Holly wouldn't see through the lie.

"Yeah, you're fine now at least! You've been gone all night, Serena. Where were you?"

"I-," Serena began, but stopped. What was she going to tell her? She couldn't tell her where she actually was. No, that would be stupid! But would she believe her? She had to tell someone. "I've been with the king."

Holly shook her head. "Seriously, Serena."

"I am serious, Holly." Serena's face showed no lie, but Holly's visibly paled.

"Doing what?" Holly asked, hoping her thoughts were wrong. Serena wrapped her arms around her body, and looked away. She knew Holly could be trusted, but that wasn't the problem. Shame. The tears started flowing freely down her flushed face and she didn't bother to stop them. Holly instantly saw the guilt and regret in her friend's face, and immediately wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh, Holly, what am I going to do?" Serena said, sobbing, "How could I sleep with the king? And I'm pregnant which only makes it worse! What if he gets the idea that the child is his even though it can't possibly be! This is the first time!"

"And it has to be the last, too, Serena," Holly said sternly, pulling back to look at her, "A maid sleeping with someone above her is forbidden. If someone found out you could be sent away or worse… executed."

"Executed? Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"You never know when it concerns the king. Besides, this isn't just any king, Serena. It's King Endymion, the King of Earth and the Silver Alliance." At Holly's words, Serena sank to the floor. She placed her cold hands on her face.

"Oh, God. You're right." She pulled her hands down to wrap around her stomach. "My baby, too."

Holly bent down in front of her friend. "Serena, I think you should get that paternity test."

Serena nodded. "Yes, I think so too. Even though I slept with the king, I don't want anyone getting the idea that this baby is his. Maybe with them knowing that I'll only be sent away."

"We can hope it will only lead to that," Holly said, wrapping her arms around Serena briefly, "I'll go tell Mother Robin to have you excused for the day."

"Thanks, Holly. For everything." Serena smiled at her as she walked out the door. When she was gone, Serena got up to get a shower and change into a clean uniform. Then, she flipped her hair up into a ponytail and wrapped her ribbons around the band. After she was ready, she headed off to the infirmary, praying Doctor Mercury was there, and that she wouldn't run into the king on the way.

She successfully reached the infirmary without running into the king, and the doctor was there. Currently, she was sitting on the bed, waiting for the results to her test. With the advanced technology in the palace, they only took a few minutes to come out.

"Serena." Doctor Mercury smiled, holding onto the results in her hands. "I've got the results." Serena jumped off the bed with a grin on her face. The doctor was smiling so they shouldn't be bad. The blue-haired doctor lifted her hand to stop her. "No, I think you should sit down."

"Why? They must be okay if you're smiling," Serena said, confidence clearly showing in her voice.

Doctor Mercury shook her head. "Doctors do that to simply put the patient at ease. Though, either way I present this to you, I don't think it will help."

"Okay," Serena said slowly. Her stomach began to twist into knots as fear raced through her veins.

"Serena, I don't know how these results are possible to be honest. I checked them over again and again to make sure they were correct. I even used my Mercury computer, and everything matches." She took a deep breath. "I'm afraid that there's no way to avoid this. Serena, King Endymion is the father."

Serena sucked in a sharp breath. The color drained from her face, and she could feel her insides shatter. She felt empty as the truth smashed down on her petite body, crushing her with its weight. Its unavoidable, harsh weight that could kill her.

"Serena, did you sleep with the king?" the doctor asked bluntly.

Serena stared at her for what seemed like hours. She wasn't sure how she should answer exactly. She did sleep with the king, but only once and that was last night. She was already pregnant then. "Yes, but I was already pregnant." Might as well just lay her life on the table.

"When?"

"Last night."

Doctor Mercury remained silent, pondering. "And this was the first time you ever slept with him before?" Serena nodded. "And you're sure?" Same response. "Hmm… then that does bring up a few questions. If you've never slept with him before then even I don't understand how you could be carrying his child."

"Are you sure the results were right?"

"Yes, I'm positive. My computer is the most advance system in the galaxy. It's never wrong."

Serena sat back on the plastic covered bed. If her computer was the most intelligent machine in the whole galaxy, then why would it say that her child belongs to the king? She was already pregnant when they had sex. Nothing matched up. That's all she needed: more confusion in her life. The sound of someone sitting down in a chair brought her out of her thoughts.

"Serena, I can tell you're confused. I am too. Could you tell me, possibly, what is going through your head right now?"

"Uh, a lot of things." Serena laughed, despite the problem. "I don't understand how my baby could be the king's. The first time I ever slept with him was last night which was a spur of the moment. You remember. I was leaving the infirmary with a lot on my mind, and I didn't notice when I ran into him on the way out. He asked why I was here, and you told him that I should tell him. He led me away from here, and ended up taking me to his room. I don't know if what happened last night was his original intent or not, but we ended up sleeping together."

"Did you tell him that you're pregnant?" she asked. She was keeping notes.

"No, I never got the chance. I was about to, though."

"And did it hurt?"

"Hurt?"

"When you guys made love, did it hurt? You said that you were a virgin."

Serena thought about her question for a moment. She shook her head. "No. It felt wonderful." Her brows creased together in deeper thought. "It almost felt… familiar in a way. I know it sounds strange. I wasn't even scared. At that moment – I don't know – I felt… whole. I guess it's a little hard to explain and you probably think I'm weird."

Doctor Mercury shook her head. "No, Serena. I don't think you're weird at all, but do you know the story of the queen?"

"The queen? Yeah, Mother Robin told me," Serena answered, not understanding why the late queen was brought up. The blue-haired doctor went silent for only a few seconds.

"Did you know that the queen was the most powerful star in the universe? She was invincible. Her life was threatened so many times, she was killed or almost killed so many times, but she always survived. Yet… a simple cold, now anyways, killed her? Doesn't that just sound like the most stupid thing?"

"I'm not following, doctor."

"Neo-Queen Serenity was the brightest star in the whole universe. No matter how many times the dark forces tried to bring her down, she always found a way to defeat them. She always defeated them or overpowered them with the will of her pure heart. When she got pneumonia, we thought she would fight it off just like that. She didn't. We knew she was pregnant, but we all thought having her daughter inside her would make her even stronger. We offered her treatment when she started getting weaker, but she refused. The king begged her to take the medicine, but she was set on surviving on her own. She was always a stubborn woman. A few more days passed, and I thought she was improving. I told them to stop bugging her about the medicine. It was probably stressing her out anyway, but then, the next day, she never woke up. We lost her in her sleep. She was two months pregnant, Serena. Just like _you_ are."

Serena nodded, small tears in her eyes. "That's horrible, but what's that got to do with me?"

"Everything." She smiled. "I'm sure you've heard that you look a lot like the queen." Serena nodded. "I thought so. Did you know that when Serenity was reincarnated a thousand years after her death on the moon, her name was Serena, too?"

Serena gasped out a shock. "Really?"

Doctor Mercury nodded. "Yes, really. I don't think it's any coincidence that you look like the queen or that you're as pregnant as she was. You don't even remember conceiving this child either. Plus, the father is the king, but yet last night was the first time you slept with him, and you were already pregnant. You said that it felt familiar, too."

"Yes, I said all that, but what does it mean? I don't understand," Serena said softly. A small, gentle smile spread across the doctor's lips. Her blue eyes seemed to light up with understanding. You could almost see all the confusion being swept away, and banished back into the depths.

"I think you and the queen are connected," Doctor Mercury said, smiling, "Isn't it obvious?"

Serena turned her head sideways, and looked at the grinning doctor strangely. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, yes! It all makes sense," Doctor Mercury said, springing up from her chair and pacing around the room, "You and the queen are connected. The queen died while she was pregnant with her and King Endymion's daughter and heir. Of course, the Silver Crystal would want its unborn princess to be born so it placed the fetus in you, Serena. Do you remember anything before you came here to work as a maid?"

"No, not really. I was told I had amnesia. The doctors told me I should just try to start over, and get a job. They said the Crystal Palace was always looking for maids so I came here," Serena said. Her constant headache was beginning to fade. Maybe Doctor Mercury was right. Maybe the reason she didn't remember anything was because she was made to have King Endymion's heir because his wife died. Was it so bad to have a reason for living, especially if it was for a good cause? Having the king's child would be an honor. Fear and panic ran from her body like it was shocked with an electric wire. Suddenly, contentment and pride spread like a wildfire. Everything that was happening to her was for a reason. If Doctor Mercury explained to the king that she was connected to the queen and her crystal, and this was all so the heir to Crystal Tokyo could be born, then she would be in the clear. "Wow, to think that the reason I'm here is to give Crystal Tokyo's its lost heir is amazing."

"You're accepting it better than I thought you would," Doctor Mercury said, watching Serena's face light up like a birthday cake with all its candles lit. "Now, all we have to do is tell the king. We can only hope he'll accept it."

Serena looked at her, her smile dropping slightly. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Serena, a stranger is having his child that was meant to be born from his wife. It won't be easy to convince him," Doctor Mercury said as she began to collect her things, "Come on, it's now or never."

"Couldn't we wait till after she's born?" Serena asked. A new fear settled in her small form again.

"Don't be silly. He needs to know that's he going to have an heir."

"But it's too soon for me to see his face after last night! I couldn't-."

Doctor Mercury turned around. Determination was clear in her face. "Serena, this needs to be done. You can't continue with this beating around the bush. It's not your decision to make anyway. It's his child not yours." Doctor Mercury grabbed onto the still girl's wrist, pulling her along. Suddenly, the blue-haired doctor yelped as her hand was shocked. She looked down. Little swirls of silver light were dancing around on her hand. She looked back at the girl in surprise. Serena was covering her stomach. A furious flash of silver raced across her sapphire blue eyes.

"How dare you say that to me. This is _my_ child, too! Not just his," Serena hissed, anger licking her every word. "If you won't respect that I'm her mother, then… then I won't let you have her at all!" Serena's voice rang loudly in the room. Doctor Mercury didn't have time to respond because the silver-haired girl flew from the room. She didn't look back.

Doctor Mercury sprang to her feet, and followed Serena out the door. Serena was going too fast. Doctor Mercury raced through the halls, eyes focused on Serena's blurry form several yards in front of her. Ice blue light filled the hall as Sailor Mercury appeared in the doctor's place. Her ice blue eyes caught the stunned faces of the king and his generals as they flew against the wall.

"Hurry! We have to catch her!" Mercury yelled to them, flipping open her communicator. The three faces of the other Inner Scouts appeared on the screen. "I need you guys' help. It's Serena. She's trying to escape. We _can't_ let her!" The Scouts nodded as their own powers covered their bodies, transforming them.

"Mercury!" Endymion called, catching up to her. "What the hell's going on?"

Mercury continued to run. It was _amazing_ how much quicker Serena was than her! "It's Serena, Endymion! She's trying to run away."

"Why?" He asked, confused. Was it because of last night? Hurt and anger flashed across his midnight blue eyes, but he quickly covered it.

"She's two months pregnant, carrying your and Serenity's child, but now, she doesn't want to give it up!" Mercury yelled back at him, but then gasped at the look on her king's face. His hand shot out to pull her to a stop, his iron grip making her twist to look at the black anger that now replaced the cold midnight blue in his eyes.

"What?" he growled, the sound ripping up from his throat. A crack of thunder made the palace shake under its intensity, and rain started to pound down on the unexpected earth below. Mercury knew the reason: Earth was responding to its king's emotions, and it was a strong response.

* * *

_Wow, did you like that? I have to say that I am planning on there only being ten chapter to APNF. That means that there will be three more chapter and an epilogue. It's almost finished! Things are finally beginning to be unfolded and the mysterious are being looked at. I know, I know. Took long enough? I'm not sure when the next chapter will be written, but I'm hoping it will be only a little bit after Christmas. Like I said above, this is my gift to my APNF fans! A new chapter! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! _

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. You have no idea how much a review means to me. I would love to have A LOT of them for Christmas! They can be your gift! But just reading my stories and enjoying them is enough for me any day. Thanks! Merry Christmas again!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Story: A Past Not Forgotten_

_Chapter: Seven_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hello! I know you've all been waiting longer than expected for the next chapter. I want to apologize for the wait again._

* * *

The thunder clapped, and the rain poured while Endymion still hung onto Sailor Mercury's arm, waiting for further explanation.

"I can't explain right now, your highness. She's getting further away as we speak, and we _can't_ let her go!" Mercury tried to reason with him. The king's expression didn't change, but his grip loosened until he let her go. His face hardened to where it was unreadable.

"Fine, go. Catch up with her, but don't hurt her. Bring her back, and I'll talk to her alone," he ordered with a low growl. He turned sharply to head to the throne room, leaving the Scouts and Generals to follow orders.

--

Serena raced through the palace halls. She passed several maids and servants along the way, but paid them no attention. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins, making her go faster than ever. This burst of energy was a shock to Serena. She didn't know where it was coming from, but she was using it either way. The silver light that slithered down her arm and shocked the doctor made no sense either. What was it? It felt so soft and gentle to her, like a springtime breeze brushing across her face. It felt… nice. Serena didn't know how she made that happen. It seemed to do it on its own.

Serena picked up her feet more when she saw the gigantic palace doors that would lead her to the fresh air of freedom. She knew it was wrong to run away like this, especially when it was the king's child, but it felt like the right thing to do. The way Doctor Mercury had said it; it made her think that now she was only a tool; a tool that was only there to produce the child that the late queen couldn't have. No, Serena could feel it. Something about Doctor Mercury's explanation seemed off, like it wasn't entirely correct. Suddenly, Serena could hear the sounds of heels running across the crystal floor behind her. She turned to look over her shoulder to see the Scouts right behind her, catching up. Panic rushed through her veins, crushing the adrenaline. Serena's feet slowed until they collapsed from under her, making her fall to the ground.

"Serena!" the Scouts shouted, watching her fall. Two strong arms shoot out before her head hit the hard crystal floor in front of the big doors. Serena was losing to the blackness that clouded her mind. She only saw the glimpse of white hair and purple eyes before unconsciousness took her into its embrace.

--

When Serena awoke, she was resting on a hard surface. She stretched out her hands to see what it was. Crystal. She was lying at the same place she had fallen. Her feet and legs ached from her power run, and her head spun from the rush of falling. Serena opened her clouded blue eyes and light shot daggers at them. The first thing she saw was a pair of clear, purple eyes looking at her.

"What?" She said. Who was this person? Her eyes adjusted to the light, and she began to make out the face. It was a man. He had the whitest hair, like snow, and deep purple eyes. His face was smooth, but pale, and he had an upside-down black crescent in the middle of his forehead. "Who are you?"

"Hello, your highness. I'm Prince Diamond from the Black Moon," the man said, "You had quite a fall earlier. You've been out for almost ten minutes. Are you okay now?"

Black Moon didn't sound like the best place to be from so Serena began to pull away from him, towards the Scouts, who were gathered around her. She didn't want to go near them either, not knowing what would happen if she did. Instead, she picked herself off the ground, and backed away from the group. She was about to run again when a pair of strong arms lifted her off the ground and settled her against a hard chest. She looked up into pale blue eyes this time.

"Serena, the king wishes to speak with you," Kunzite said. He glanced at Diamond, and then turned towards the other generals. "Get him out of here. Now."

The generals nodded stiffly, and went towards Diamond. The dark prince sprang up onto his feet, and backed out the door. Swiftly, he pointed one long white finger at Serena, and spoke quickly.

"Don't tell me you can't see what I see. Don't say that _his highness_ hasn't noticed who she really is. You all are nothing but ignorant, blind fools to miss something so obvious. Just look at her eyes. Remarkably blue and full of emotions as ever!," the prince hissed before he vanished, leaving the Scouts and Generals stunned. They turned their own eyes towards Serena and stared. Blushing, Serena turned her faces towards Kunzite's chest.

Kunzite shook his head. "Okay. I need to take you to the king."

--

It didn't take them long to reach the throne room. Two guards opened the doors wide for them to enter. Kunzite carefully placed Serena on her feet far enough into the room. He backed out into the hall. Serena looked over her shoulder to see one last glimpse of the general before the doors closed. She gulped loudly, and turned her head towards the opposite end of the majestic room. Two thrones were positioned in the very center of the far wall. One was made of pure silver, while the other was made of authentic gold. The thrones were fused together by thin streams of the other colors making swirls of gold and silver run throughout the chairs. At the top of the silver chair the symbol for the House of the Moon was inscribed, and at the same place on the golden chair the symbol for the House of the Earth was also inscribed. King Endymion sat silently in the golden chair, making the silver chair emptier than ever. He leaned to the left, farthest away from the other throne. When he saw her enter, he straightened in his seat, and motioned her forward with his large hand.

Serena stood frozen to floor, not able to make her leg muscles work. They were going stiff from being locked. Endymion's eyes were darker than usual, making them look black. That's what scared Serena the most.

"Serena," he called firmly. Serena blinked and shook her head, refusing. The king sighed, and pushed himself gracefully from the throne, and walked towards her. He stood about a yard in front of her, but went no further. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you have a nice run?"

Serena's mouth dropped in surprise at the question. "Excuse me?"

"Did you have a nice run? You were really booking it. I haven't seen anyone run like that since my wife," he continued, not even flinching as he mentioned the queen. Serena didn't answer, and Endymion too went quiet. His eyes glanced down towards her abdomen where she had her arms folded protectively over her stomach. Unfolding his arms, he reached up to run a hand through his black hair.

"You do that a lot, you know," Serena said, "I've noticed. You do it when you're uncomfortable or nervous or irritated even."

Endymion looked back at her, scrutinizing her with his black eyes. "What?"

"And your eyes change color when you're pissed, like now. They're black instead of their usual midnight blue color. It makes you scarier. Though, I think your eyes are the only way that someone could tell what you're feeling or at least get a sense or idea of it. Your face is always unreadable most of the time," Serena said, rambling, "And when you're angry you look taller and you're tall enough at it is, which doesn't help. And-."

Endymion's deep laughter cut her off from continuing. "Wow. You are _just_ _like_ Serenity. It's incredible!"

Serena looked at him strangely, "Huh?"

"I feel like such a dunce! I can't believe it!" Endymion said, still laughing. He went to sit in the golden throne.

Serena unfolded her arms from around her stomach and placed them on her hips. "What's so funny?"

"You are. Everything is. This whole thing is!" Endymion said, beginning to calm down. "I've never felt so… so _stupid_."

"Would you please let me in on this little joke of yours?" Serena said, her face beginning to go red.

Endymion looked back at her face and chuckled once more. "It's not a joke really. I just can't believe that you've been wondering around and no one, including myself of all people, can put the pieces together."

"I don't understand," Serena said, confusion still clouding her mind.

"You, Serena, have the same name my wife did when she was reincarnated the first time. You have naturally silver hair, and sapphire eyes, like my wife did. You _run_ just like my wife did, and you look so cute when you get angry. Plus, you're pregnant with my child, and you as far along as she was."

"What's your point?" Serena said.

Endymion shook his head. "Not to mention you're also clueless like she could be."

"Hey!"

Endymion chuckled, and looked into her eyes. "You want to know what's so funny and why I feel this way?" Serena nodded. "You _are_ my wife. You're Serenity. It's so obvious now. I can't believe-."

Endymion was interrupted as Serena's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her legs gave away. She collapsed, and smacked her head against the crystal floor. She had moved closer to the thrones during the conversation. Her head hit the small corner of the risen floor that made the platform. Blood rushed at the cut, spilling onto the floor and staining her clothes.

* * *

_Whoa! Did you find out sooner than you thought you would? I wasn't sure if I was going to reveal her identity now or later, though I knew most of you already figure it out. I pretty sure you didn't expect that to be Endymion's reaction. I think I did all right, though. I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think through reviews as usual. _

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	8. Chapter 8

_Story: A Past Not Forgotten_

_Chapter: Eight_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Welcome back to APNF! This chapter has actually been written for a few days, but I couldn't post it because my computer was down. When we got it back, Microsoft wasn't on it. Well, it is now so here's the chapter! Sorry for the unexpected wait. Enjoy!_

* * *

Endymion's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets as he watched Serena lay on the floor in a forming pool of blood. His current thoughts seemed to drain themselves out of his head. About a thousand images raced through his head before he came back to reality and leapt out off his throne.

He turned his head towards his guards frantically. "Don't just stand there, you idiots! Go get help! Get Zoicite and Amy! Now!" He didn't watch the guards as they practically flew out the doors. The king whipped his cape up and tore a long piece off of the bottom. Bending down next to the bleeding girl, he wrapped the black cloaked piece around her head. "Come on, Sere. Don't give up on me now."

"Endymion!" Zoicite and Amy called as they entered the throne room. Their eyes widened at the sight they saw.

"What happened?" Amy asked, coming up to Endymion. She bent down next to Serena and started examining her head. Endymion didn't answer. Worry suffocated him to the point of speechlessness. A few seconds ticked by while Amy was busy with Serena. "Hmmm… well, whatever happened to her, the cut isn't deep. I believe she'll be up in a bit. I'll just have to stitch the cut so it can heal better and faster. Zoicite, would you be a dear and go get my medical bag. Make sure you sterilize everything first."

"I know, Ames. You're not the only doctor here," Zoicite said, mumbling. He turned around, leaving to fetch Amy's supplies.

Amy looked back at Endymion while maintaining pressure on Serena's wound. "I think now would be a good time to tell me what led to this injury, your highness."

--

Serena' eyes opened to an empty atmosphere. She looked around at her surroundings, confused by the blinding white light that was around her. After a few seconds, the light began to fade away to a much more beautiful sight. Serena stood up from the marble ground she was laying on, turned around, and gazed up at the Earth in wonder.

"Huh?" she said, confused, "Where the heck am I?"

"Where do you think, Serena? You can't just go anywhere and see such a remarkably clear view of the Earth in space. Besides, I would have believed that even in the state you're currently in that you would still have been able to recognize your home," a sweet, gentle voice said with laugh in its tone. Serena leaped around in surprise to see a tall, slim woman in a light lavender gown standing a few feet away from her. Her hair was styled in two buns with streams silvery lavender hair coming out off them on each side of her head. The woman had a gold crescent moon mark in the middle of her forehead and a kind smile on her face.

"Excuse me?" Serena said, gasping at the beauty this woman radiated. Serena cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. What?"

The woman laughed. The sound was magical, just like the woman. "No need to be frightened, child."

"I'm not frightened. I'm just wondering who you are," Serena said, standing straighter.

The woman smiled. "I am the former Queen of the Moon, Serenity."

Serena's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious? Then, what the heck are you doing here? What about the king down on Earth? He thinks you're dead, you know. You should really go back. He-"

The queen laughed again. "No, no. You're misunderstanding. I'm not King Endymion's wife. I'm his mother-in-law."

Serena sucked in a breath in understanding. "Oh, I see. Well, why are you here? Wait. What is _here_ anyway?"

"The moon, child," the queen said. She swept her hand around the area in front of her. "You see, your conscience brought you back to the place you hold dearest in your heart."

"And the reason behind this place being so dear to me would be what?"

"It's your home, Serenity." That one made Serena do another U-turn.

Serena laughed. "Okay, lady, now I think you're the one who got hit in the head. I don't live on the moon. I never have and never will. I've never even been to the moon. You said this is all in my mind, right? Well, there you go. Point proven. I'm only imagining all this. The only reason you believe that the moon is my home and that my name is Serenity is because of what the king said to me, which is also untrue. Why are you two saying that I'm actually the late queen? She's dead or haven't you received the memo just yet?"

"Serenity, you must understand. The reason your mind brought you here now is for me, your mother, to clear it up. I know you're confused by the current events, like your pregnancy. You don't ever remember conceiving this child, yes?"

"Uh, well… that is true," Serena said.

The queen nodded. "Exactly. That's because she was conceived before you died."

"Oh, well, that makes perfect sense!" Serena said, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Remember how the queen died of pneumonia?" Serena nodded. "That's how you died, child. You don't remember anything past a year ago, right?" Serena nodded again. "That's because that's when you came back to life. Serenity's body was sent to the moon because that's where her soul was born. Her soul literally flew out of her body and returned to Earth, making her physical body disappear. You were being reborn."

"Okay, let's say I believe all this for just a few seconds. Why would I be reborn in the first place? People are only supposed to have one life."

"Humans have one life. When it comes to us lunarians, we are advanced. We have a longer lifespan that way we have a longer time to fulfill our fates."

"Yes, okay. Then, how come Endymion was able to be reborn the first time. I know the stories. He's human, too."

"I did that for you. Your fate revolves around your love for Endymion as his revolves around his love for you. You two were meant to meet for the very first time, die, and then be reborn on Earth. After that, your life as Sailor Moon with the help of Tuxedo Mask would play out until the next ice age hit, and you would become queen in the thirtieth century. Eventually, you would die again while pregnant with your daughter and be reborn once again as you are now."

"Now, why would my 'fate' put me through all that? I'm sure Endymion and I were happy as could be the first life. Fate should have just let us live then, like we should have. Why couldn't we have just lived happily ever after like everyone else?"

"You two have the most powerful and remarkable love in the universe, Serenity. Fate is testing you to see if it is able to remain that way and so far it has. You died to put Endymion into a deep depression only to come back to him."

"That's pretty dumb, if you ask me; putting him through all that pain for nothing."

"You would think so, but fate works in mysterious ways."

"Oh, the cliché of that phrase, _mother_."

"It does, Serenity, it really does. You and Endymion were meant to be together, and fate knows that, but it wants to make sure that you two have the love for each other to last forever. Losing not only you, but also his unborn child would have caused the most awful grief for Endymion, and it did. Then, you came back without the memory of the past, but you looked just the same, except for the short hair, of course. Would he be able to love again, especially when the potential woman should be dead?"

Yes, but wouldn't that mean that he would have fallen in love with me only because I looked like Serenity?" Serena paused. "I cut it because it got in the way during work."

The queen ignored her last comment. "Even if Serenity is you in the first place?"

"Well, I only believe that for the sake of this conversation. My point is that I'm a maid right now that happens to look like the late queen therefore that must be the only reason the king was attracted to me. That has nothing to do with his feelings for me as a person."

"Yes, but he's willing to do whatever it takes to return to the woman he loves."

"Which is Serenity not me."

"Serenity is you."

"No, she's not."

The queen raised her hands and began rubbing her temples. "I know this is difficult for you to grasp. For the past year, you have believed you were simply a peasant needing to find a proper, stable job to survive, but you are so much more. That child you are carrying is yours as it is Endymion's because you both conceived it together five years ago while you were queen. You don't remember any of what I'm telling you because your memory was wiped to ignorance while you were being reborn. It's one of the flaws in the process."

"Well, that's highly inconvenient for so many people."

"Your attitude is staring to become very rude, child," the queen said, "I understand you don't want to believe what I'm telling you, but everything is true. When you're ready to accept who you truly are, I hope you'll understand what I'm saying. Until then, it's time for you to wake up. Think about what I said and process it. You _are_ Neo-Queen Serenity and this is not a dream. Goodbye, my daughter. I love you."

Serena was about to protest again, but the blinding light returned, making her cover her eyes. When she opened them again, she was laying in Endymion's arms in the throne room. Her head throbbed where she had hit it earlier. She raised her hand to her cut.

"How long have I been out?" she asked tiredly.

"A little over five minutes," a female voice said. Serena looked around for the voice and saw Queen Mina smiling at her from a few feet away. Serena smiled back, but turned her attention to Amy.

"How bad is it?"

"You did fall pretty hard, but the cut thankfully wasn't too deep. I stitched it up and it should heal nicely in a week or two. You'll be fine. I will say that you were lucky you didn't hurt the baby in any way, though. You need to be more careful," Doctor Mercury said, but smiled lightly at her.

Serena sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I ran, okay? You just freaked me out is all."

Doctor Mercury shook her head, making her short blue hair fly around her face. "No need to apologize, Serena. You had every right to run. I'm sorry I said the things I did." Serena nodded in forgiveness. Slowly, she turned her eyes up to the king's face. He wasn't looking at her, but at a necklace he was holding in his hands. It was the silver crescent moon necklace that Serena always wore around her neck.

"Where did you get this?" he asked stiffly as he held it up in front of her. Serena sat up in his arms, pulling away. She reached for it, but Endymion drew it back away from her.

"Where did you find that? It's mine."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

Where did you get it then?"

"I don't know. I've had it forever."

Endymion shook his head. "Like I said before: unbelievable. You were here this whole time, and I was too blind to realize that the reason you looked like her was because you are her."

"I'm not Serenity," Serena said, gritting her teeth.

"Then, why have you been wearing her necklace? I gave this to her on our wedding day. She never took it off… not even in death."

* * *

_Did you like it? I wrote this during study hall. It took me two days. Then, I had to print it out, and retype it on my computer at home. That was a bit of work. Major typos. There may still be some in this. Sorry. I hope you liked it, and that the queen's explanation made sense. Review or PM me with any questions. Let me know what you thought, too. Oh, and there will be two more posts for this story: chapter nine and the epilogue._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	9. Chapter 9

_Story: A Past Not Forgotten_

_Chapter: Nine_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hello! Welcome to Chapter Nine! I want to remind everyone that this is the next to last chapter. The epilogue will follow._

* * *

Serena's hand froze in midair. Her eyes went back and forth between the necklace and Endymion's face. His eyes were focused intently on hers, making her panic on the inside.

"Why do you keep saying such ludicrous nonsense? How many times do I have to tell you people that I am not Serenity?" Serena glared at the king. "She's dead. She has been for five years. Accept it. Stop trying to say that I'm some dead woman. You and that stupid woman keeping trying to pound the same lies into my head over and over again when I am telling you that I'm not the woman you are accusing me of being. I would know if I was her and I know I'm not. What won't you believe me?"

"What 'stupid woman'?" Amy asked, looking at Serena in confusion. "Are you talking about me?"

"No, not you, Doctor, but you should be included. No, this woman, uh, Queen Serenity. She claims to be your mother-in-law," Serena said, looking at Endymion this time. The king's midnight blue eyes widened in surprise at the mention of the former moon queen.

"My mother-in-law?" He repeated, astonished. He looked over at the others, his eyebrows knit together. "We haven't heard from her since Serenity…"

"What did she say?" It was Raye this time.

"Oh, um, she was basically saying the same… t-things you guys are," Serena said, stuttering.

"She believes that you're her daughter, then?" Lita asked.

Serena shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me what any of you believe, considering I know who I am."

"Who are you, then? Since you seem to be the only one here with all the answers because the rest of us are just clueless," Endymion snapped. Serena looked back at him, noticing that his eyes had gone darker. She glanced down at his left hand where he was clenching her necklace in a tight fist.

"Um, can I have that back now?" she asked, reaching for it again.

Endymion stood, shoving the necklace into his pocket. "No. Why should I give you this necklace when it rightfully belongs to my wife, the person I believe you are, but you keep denying?" Endymion looked at his generals, ignoring Serena now. "I want you four to contact the Moon Palace for me. I would like to speak to the queen. Go."

The generals had been standing behind the respective wives when the king gave them the orders. They nodded shortly, and proceeded to exit the throne room.

Endymion turned to the Scouts, addressing the leader under Serenity. "Mina, I want you and the Scouts to escort Serena back to the servant's quarters to collect her things. She'll be moving into the room next to mine until she has the baby. Also, I want a guard around her at all times, and tell Mother Robin to keep a close eye on her. Amy, her health is top priority in this palace now. She'll need a weekly check up. Raye, stay in constant contact with the fire to make sure everything will run smoothly, and Lita, I know you'll speak with Amy about the proper food for a pregnant woman. Got it?'

"Yes, your highness," the girls said in unison, beginning to follow the path of the generals. Mina bent down next to Serena, lifting her up by her elbow gently. The blonde Scout and the silver-haired maid followed the others quickly, leaving Endymion alone.

Once they were out of the room, Endymion sat back on his golden throne. He sighed, rubbing his temples. The king pulled out the silver necklace and held it in front of his face. "I don't understand why she won't listen to me. Why can't she see what I do?" He shook his head, shoving the necklace back into place.

--

Holly entered her dormitory, seeing her roommate packing her things into large trash bags. She sighed quietly, and moved next to Serena to help.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"So… uh, you're leaving, huh?"

"Yeah. The king wants me to move into the room next to his until the baby comes."

Holly gathered some of Serena's knickknacks. "The rumors are true, then? It's his baby."

"That's what I've been told, but I think it's a bunch of bull."

"You did sleep with him, though."

Serena sighed. "Only once, but I was pregnant then, remember?"

"I know."

Holly folded Serena's maid uniform and placed it into the bag. "What about being a maid? Are you still doing that?"

Serena shrugged. "I don't know. I think. He never said anything 'bout that."

The girls went silent after that. Holly folded up some more of Serena's clothes while she gathered her toiletries. The pregnant young lady came back out of the bathroom, and threw her things into the bag.

"Um, Serena, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"There's been talk that there's more things going on with you then just this pregnancy, like that involve you with the king and the late queen. Is that true?"

Serena groaned. "It's impossible to keep anything quiet in such a huge place."

"Are you keeping something from me? I thought we were friends," Holly said, whispering.

"No, no, Holly, that's not it," Serena said, sitting on her bed. "Look, I'm not trying to keep anything from you _because_ we're friends. Besides, the things that are going on, I don't agree with."

"What is it, then? What don't you agree with?"

"Endymion, the Scouts, and his mother-in-law are all trying to say that I'm the late queen's reincarnation, but I'm not. I know I'm not. She died, didn't she, and I'm not dead."

"Uh, Serena, that's kind'a what a reincarnation is. You get reborn."

"Yes, I know, but that doesn't matter. I know I'm not the late queen. How could I be?"

Holly coughed lightly. "Well, you do look a lot like her. The only difference is the hair length, but didn't you tell me once that you cut it?"

"Yeah, it was too long and it was in the way. What's your point?"

"My point is that I can see where they're coming from. Heck, Rena, I'm sure the whole palace has thought that, but they were all too scared to admit it. You look exactly like Neo-Queen Serenity, you sound like her, and you have her childhood name."

"Serena's not my name. I only took a liking to it." That one made Holly twist to look at her more closely.

"What?"

Serena shrugged. "I don't know what my real name is. It's no big deal."

"'It's no big deal?'" Holly drawled out. "Serena, how is not knowing what your real name is not a big deal, especially when it could be _Serenity_."

"Because it's not, Holly. I just don't remember anything before a year ago. It could be everyday amnesia not because I was reborn."

Holly walked over to the other side of the room, placing her hands on her hips. She raised her hand slowly to her face, rubbing her eyes. She sighed loudly after letting her hand drop back to her side, and turned to look at Serena again.

"You don't remember who you are," Holly stated simply. "Yet you continue to tell everyone you do because you don't believe you are who they are comparing you with."

"Because I know I'm not her."

"Oh, Serena, are you listening to yourself?" Holly groaned loudly, throwing her arms up in the air. "How can _you_ be so dense? It's completely obvious that you are Serenity. Everyone – even the king – knows that, but you don't want to at least look at the facts closely enough to see that the pieces are fitting together. The physical comparisons are your looks and your voice and your movements. Have you ever noticed how graceful and elegant you walk and hold yourself? I mean, what maid can do that? Then, there are the other things, like not knowing your name or what happened a year ago. Do you remember your first day of training here?"

"Yeah."

"Did you ever notice how I never had to tell you where anything was? You knew your way around here like you _lived here before_. How else could you explain that?"

"Lucky guess?" Holly rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Serena, stop being stubborn, and truly look at everything, especially the most obvious fact: you are _pregnant_ with his child even though you only slept with him after you got pregnant. How could it be his?"

Serena sighed. "Holly, I… I don't know what to say. Being accused of being someone so… so important is a big thing. Do you really think it's that easy for me to just absorb all this in and accept it? This whole year I've been trying to find who I really am. Up till now, I thought I was finally – gosh, finally – solving the mysteries, but then this happens and it literally puts me back to square one in my head. Who _am _I, Holly: Serenity or Serena?"

Holly sighed, and moved back over to Serena to sit down next to her. She placed her hand on Serena's shoulder. "What does your heart tell you, Serena? Who do you truly, truly believe you are? I know somewhere inside you there's the answer to all your questions, and I think everyone could be patient enough for you to find it."

A smile curved the corners of Serena's lips slightly. "I guess you're right, Holly. Maybe I am being too stubborn about all of this. I haven't really given the idea much thought."

"Yeah. Maybe when you do accept who you believe you are, it'll open up the memories for you."

Serena laughed. It sounded merrier than before. "Maybe." She rose from the bed, taking her things to the door. Opening it up, she saw the Scouts waiting for her. They took her bags, and waited silently for Serena to say goodbye to her friend. She turned to Holly, quickly engulfing her into a hug. "Thank you… for everything."

"You're welcome, Rena. Don't forget to visit," Holly said, small tears forming in her eyes.

"I won't," Serena whispered in her ear. "And I'll give this Serenity thing some more thought."

Holly pulled back, smiling. "Good. See you around."

"Round and huge most likely." They laughed together once more before the Scouts started leading Serena away.

--

Two months passed by slowly for Serena. She was in her fourth month of pregnancy, and she was supporting a growing baby bump. Being in the room next to Endymion's quarters wasn't as horrifying as Serena had once thought when she stayed there the first night. He was tending to her with loving care, like a husband would to his pregnant wife.

Almost every thought Serena had had been either about her child or her identity. She was still unsure of whom she could possibly be, but the idea of her being Serenity was starting to nestle itself nicely in her mind. After she had settled in comfortably in her new room, she had time to really consider the idea of being the reincarnation of the late queen. She knew all the pieces fit together perfectly, but now she was struggling on a new thought. How could she be queen now if she was?

Endymion never brought up the argument anymore, but Serena was told it was only because of her pregnancy. He was trying to leave her stress free, but not arguing about it was making it worse. Serena wanted to tell him that her thoughts had changed even though she hadn't completely accepted that she was in fact Serenity, but every time she tried her words would get caught in her throat, preventing her from speaking.

Serena took Holly's words into consideration. She believed that if she kept an open mind about her identity that her memories would eventually reveal themselves and give her the answers. That was where her current state of mind was, but Serena wanted to enjoy the pregnancy with a carefree attitude. Her memories would come back in time, but she had a feeling that she might already know what they contained, making Endymion's face flash around in her head on a daily basis.

* * *

_Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed where I took it, and I'll see everyone in the epilogue. _

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	10. Epilogue

_Story: A Past Not Forgotten_

_Chapter: Epilogue_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Wow! It's the end of 'A Past Not Forgotten'. I'm both relieved and sad it's over. This chapter was... eight pages long on Word! Wow! Enjoy! _

* * *

Serena was eating breakfast with Holly in the servants' quarters. They hadn't seen each other for awhile since Serena had officially moved in the room next to the king's.

"So, Serena, how far along are you?" Holly asked, shoving in a piece of scrambled egg in her mouth.

Serena leaned back in her chair, rubbing her still growing belly. "Five months."

"Oh, wow! You only have four more to go."

Serena took a bite of her pancake, swallowing it before she spoke. "Yeah, I know. Endymion wants to start setting up the nursery."

"You're calling him—," She paused, looking around, "—Endymion. That's so sweet. Do you know what the sex is yet?"

"No, we're going to find out later today. Endymion keeps saying 'I already know what it is, but you don't.'"

Holly laughed. "You two seem to be getting along well."

Serena shrugged. "I guess."

Holly smiled. "So… what about your identity?"

"I have an open mind about a lot of things now, especially that. I understand where everyone is coming from when they saw I'm the queen, but I need to really see some proof _in myself_ before any actions are taken," Serena said, taking another bite of her pancakes.

"Oh, I see. You want to wait and see if your memories are going to show that proof."

Serena nodded. "Exactly."

"But what if you never get your memories back?" Holly asked seriously.

"I don't know. I don't see why they wouldn't. I mean, I've heard that this isn't the first time people in the royal family have had amnesia, and they eventually get their memories back. Why would it be any different this time if I am Serenity?"

"Well… I guess that makes sense."

Serena nodded, a smile on her face. The two friends continued eating breakfast while talking about everything and anything. Though, Serena never did mention the slight pain that has been growing in her head for the past few days.

--

Serena and Endymion were in the infirmary. Serena was lying down on the bed while Amy was checking the sex of her baby. A smile was on Amy's face when she looked at the small being on the screen.

She turned to the king and the pregnant woman. "Do you want to know?"

Serena nodded. "Yes."

Amy smiled widely. "It's a girl."

Endymion grinned. "I knew it!"

Serena was about to smile when a sharp pain ripped through her mind. "Ow!" She grasped her head.

Endymion looked down at her, his hands hovering above her helplessly. "What's wrong? Serena?"

Serena gasped loudly, her eyes clouded. "Rini."

Endymion froze, his eyes still wide from panic. "W-What?"

Serena blinked, shook her head a few times, and laid her head back. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know what that was."

Amy looked at Endymion, who had recovered and was looking at her. Amy looked back down at Serena and smiled gently. "It's okay, Serena. You're okay." She cleaned up her pregnant belly.

A silent understanding seemed to have gone between the two royals. Endymion helped Serena off the bed. "Yeah, I'm sure it was just a headache or something. I'll take you to your room so you can rest."

Serena nodded. "Yes, that… that would be a good idea." She yawned.

Endymion looked back at Amy as he led Serena out the infirmary's door. His eyes were serious and so were hers. It might be happening.

--

_"Oh! Mom's going to kill me!" Serena said, looking at her test paper. "Another bad grade!" Serena rolled her paper up in a ball, and threw it behind her. "It wouldn't hurt her not knowing."_

_"Hey!" a male voice said. Serena turned around to see a tall, black-haired man with sunglasses on opening up her test paper. He looked at it._

_"Ouch. A 30%? That's pitiful, Meatball Head," he said rudely._

_Serena scrunched up nose, her face going red. She ran forward, snatching the paper from him. "How rude!" She stuck her tongue out at him, turning the other way, and marching away._

Serena's eyes popped open to a dark room. She looked from side to side. She raised her hand to her head, wiping off the sweat from the dream.

"What was that?" she whispered to the air. She rubbed her belly gently, having startled the baby girl. "Shh, it's okay."

Serena raised the covers to her bed up to her chin, still rubbing her belly. She looked around the room one more time, shrugged tiredly, and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

_A small black cat, Luna, handed Serena a little device. The cat's red eyes looked at her seriously._

_"Now, shout out 'Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!'" the cat told her._

_Serena looked down at the device hesitantly, but did as she was told. She held the brooch in the air. "Moon Prism Power… Make-Up!" A series of flashing light surrounded her body, and where Serena once stood, a sailor suited soldier took her place._

_Luna nodded. "You are Sailor Moon, defender of love and justice!"_

Serena jolted awake again. She looked around the dimly lit room. The sun was coming out, meaning it wouldn't be too weird if she got up. Ever so slowly, she rose from her bed, and walked into her bathroom.

"Maybe a nice shower will help clear my head," she said, turning the water on. She stepped in, letting the water run down her face. "Ah."

--

That morning, Endymion was sitting in a conference room with all the royals of the inner planets. Well, at least you would think they were defined people, except two of them were half asleep.

"Endymion… do you realize the time?" Raye asked, her face against the table.

"Anyway. I mean, Raye… kept me up… all last… night." Jedeite groaned. "I'm so exhausted, woman!" Raye slapped her husband across the head.

Endymion grimaced at the unwanted image. "Sorry to hear that, but I wanted to talk to you all before Serena woke up."

Amy nodded. "Yes, we think it's starting."

Mina looked at Amy. "What's starting?"

"We think Serena might be getting her memories back," Endymion said. Raye and Jedeite slightly lifted their heads.

"Why do you think that?" Kunzite asked, leaning forward and placing his arm on the table.

"Yesterday, I told her the sex of the baby. It's a girl, obviously." Amy paused. "Serena must have had a pain in her head, and then she gasped out 'Rini'. What else could it mean?"

Lita nodded. "Yes. Yes, of course. The pregnancy must be forcing out the memories. It makes sense. In the past, we knew Rini. She lived with Serenity. We all know they became very close then so of course, someone so close to her – physically and emotionally – would make her memories emerge."

"Exactly," Amy said. "That's why we think it's going to start. Depending on the rate, we don't know when all the memories will be intact."

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens. That's all we can do," Endymion said. He looked down at his gold wrist watch. "Well, I should go help Serena get up. I'll see you all at breakfast."

Raye and Jedeite shook their heads. "Not us."

Endymion shook his head, walking out the doors with the others following. Meanwhile, Raye and Jedeite had fallen asleep at the table.

--

Two more months passed with Serena getting visited frequently by odd dreams. She hadn't spoken of them to anyone, and tonight wasn't unusual for her anymore.

_Serena was walking down the sidewalk with a smile on her face. She saw Darien walking a few yards in front of her. Her smile widened into a grin as she raced forward, wrapping her arms around his waist happily._

_"Oh, Darien!" she gushed, "I'm so happy to see you!"_

_Darien stopped clutching at his head, his body going stiff. He placed his hands on her shoulders, shoving her away. "Stop, Serena."_

_She looked up at him. "What?"_

_He backed away from her, his hands going into fist at his sides. "I… I think we should stop seeing each other, Serena."_

_"What? What do you mean?" Serena said with a confused look. "You don't mean that. We see each other all the time."_

_Darien looked at her sharply. "I mean it, Serena. I don't love you anymore."_

_He walked away from her stiffly, leaving Serena standing shocked on the street. Slowly, Serena turned back, approaching a random telephone booth. She went inside, shutting the door behind her. She slid down the glass wall, letting her tears take her body over._

_"Mom… I'm sorry. I guess I won't be bringing Darien to dinner after all," she said, sobbing._

Serena slowly opened her eyes, silent tears having once run down her face. She lifted her hand up to her face to wipe the trails away. She sniffed.

"Wow," she whispered, "that was so terrible."

Through her dreams, Serena had grown feelings for her characters, and it tore her apart just now to see that one. She reached down to her chest, placing her hand above her heart. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"They're not imaginary," she whispered. She had a feeling these weren't just random dreams these past couple months, but were in fact her memories. Listening to her heart now, she knew what was happening. "Well, let's get some more shall we?" She rubbed her stomach, falling back asleep.

--

Serena was nearing her due date, putting the palace and everyone in it in a frenzy. Serena could tell her memory dreams were coming to an end because she wasn't dreaming them as frequently. Last night, she dreamt of the final battle with Galaxia and the return of her friends and love. It brought both happy and sad tears to her eyes to see her friends die, but then come back.

"Serena?" Holly called to her. They were having breakfast again.

Serena blinked. "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that this will be our last breakfast before you give birth. I'm actually surprised the king is letting you out of his sight since you're due in a week," Holly said.

Serena leaned back, looking around the room. "I think you mean just _his _sight." She looked at the guards. "I'm always being watched."

Holly laughed. "I'd say." She lifted her plate of eggs and bacon. "You guys want some?"

Serena smiled. "They never seem to move."

Holly chuckled. "So… how are you feeling?"

Serena rubbed her bulging belly. "I can't believe I got so big. I'm all right, though. I'm just ready to get her out. I'm so sick of this aching back, and these swollen ankles. I swear Endymion will have to start carrying me around all the time."

"All the time?"

Serena nodded. "He's done it a couple times."

Holly laughed. "How sweet!" She took a bite of her bacon. "Do you know what you'll name her?"

"Yeah."

"Well, tell me! I've been dying to know!"

Serena chuckled. "Serena Small Lady Serenity."

"Wow, what a mouth full."

"Yeah, but she's going to be a princess. What do you expect?"

Holly shrugged. "I guess."

--

Since Serena was almost at her due date, Endymion had made her move into his room. They were both sleeping soundly or at least one of them was.

_"Serenity, please, it's going to be okay. Please, don't give up," Endymion said. He was kneeling next to their large bed where his wife was lying weakly. She grasped his hand, her strength barely anything._

_"The… baby…" Her words sent her into a coughing fit. _

_Endymion reached for her face, brushing her sweat drenched bangs to the side. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay. Don't worry about the baby. She's going to be okay just like you."_

_The queen had her hand clutching the sheets above her stomach, the only place where she had the most strength. "My baby."_

_Amy was rapidly moving around the room, trying to keep the queen's fever down. Serenity tried sucking in some air, but in only made her cough more. Amy placed a cold cloth over her forehead. "We should put her back in the ice again."_

_"No!" Serenity scream, sending her coughing once again. "Please, no…"_

_Endymion looked at his wife helplessly. "Serenity, baby, the ice might help."_

_She shook her head violently. "No, Rini… the baby doesn't like it…"_

_"Your highness, you're only two months pregnant. We need to help you or you could lose her," Amy said, trying to make her understand. _

_Serenity shook her head. "No, no. I'm okay, really. Please, let me… sleep. I'm… so tired."_

_Amy looked at the pale king. He nodded. Amy closed her eyes, sighing. She quickly left the room. Endymion laid down next to his wife, holding her hand._

_"Shh, sleep, my love. I'll see you in the morning. Just sleep. I love you," he whispered in her ear._

_She smiled weakly. "I love… you too. Always."_

_Endymion kissed her head, letting sleep take her as well as him. The next morning, when Endymion woke, his wife did not._

_"Serenity, no!"_

Serena awoke to a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Ah!" She sat up, clutching her stomach.

Endymion awoke, twisting to look at her. "Serena? What? What's wrong? Is it-?"

Serena nodded, sweat already spotting her forehead. "Yes – ah! – yes, it's… time!"

Endymion jumped out of bed, grabbing the phone. He hit a number, placing the phone to his ear. "Amy… yes… it's time. Okay." He raced over to Serena. "Amy and Zoicite are coming."

She looked up at him. "We're not going to the infirmary?"

Endymion shook his head. "No. We'll do it here."

"But the infirmary has the proper equipment and nurses."

"Yes, they'll bring that stuff, but us three will be enough."

"What?"

Endymion smiled as he rearranged the bed, preparing. "Did you know that I used to be a doctor?"

Serena smiled gently. "Yes, I think I had a feeling."

Amy and Zoicite came into the room, bringing in the equipment behind them. "Endymion, position her properly. Serena, remember the steps. Just breathe. You'll be fine."

Serena nodded, following the orders. Endymion laid her back on a pile of pillows. Zoicite handed him a cold cloth, and Endymion dabbed at Serena forehead. "Shh, calm down. Keep breathing." He grabbed her hand, not noticing how hard she clutched it. "Amy?"

Amy nodded, helping Zoicite position her legs on a stack of towels. "It'll be soon."

"What about… the pain?" Serena gasped out.

"You're a strong woman, Serena. You can take it. This is nothing. Besides, I know you want it to be natural."

"What?" Serena looked at her with panicked eyes.

"Yes, natural. I'll be okay."

Endymion looked at Serena. "Shh, it's okay. You'll be okay. She'll be fine."

Serena glared at him. "You said that… last time. It was true…"

"Okay! Serena, you can start to push!" Amy told her. Serena averted her attention to that. "Good! Just remember to breath!" Serena pushed harder. "I see the head! Keep going!"

Serena cried out, pushing harder. She clutched Endymion hand tightly, gasping when she heard a crack. "Endy?"

"I'm fine," he said, smiling at her and dabbing at her forehead with the cloth. Serena continued to push until a baby's cry filled the room.

Amy brought up the baby, handing it to Zoicite for cleaning. "Endymion, would you like to cut her loose?"

Endymion looked at Serena. She nodded. "Okay."

Once the baby was cleaned up, Amy wrapped her in a fluffy pink blanket, handing her to Serena. As soon as the baby was in her arms, there was a flash as a gold crescent moon appeared on Serena's forehead. "Small Lady."

Endymion's eyes widened as did the others. "Serena?"

Serena looked up at him, her eyes clear. "No. I am Serenity."

Endymion weakly let out a breath. "Serenity?"

Serenity looked down at the baby girl in her arms. "I am Serena, too. We are the same person just like you all guessed. She was right to keep an open mind, and welcome the dreams."

"The dreams?" Amy repeated.

Serenity nodded. "Yes. She's been receiving dreams for the past few months that contained memories. Tonight, she dreamed her death which would start her new beginning. She's been reborn, and now with her daughter in her arms, she can truly become queen."

"Serenity?" Endymion whispered.

Serenity looked up at him. "Yes. It's so great to see you, my love, even though I've never been gone. Even as Serena, I loved you."

"She loved me?"

Serena nodded. "Very much so. Even without her memories, she couldn't resist falling for you."

Endymion let out a breath. "I've missed you too, and loved you… this whole time even as Serena."

Serenity smiled. "I know." She grinned. "I mean, how could _you_ resist?"

Endymion laughed, gently bringing her into his arms. "Oh, Serenity." He looked down at his daughter. "And Small Lady."

Amy cleared her throat, making the royals look at her. She motioned to the paper in her hands. "I need a name, you two."

They laughed. Endymion kissed Serenity on the head. "Go ahead."

Serenity looked at her old friend. "Serena Small Lady Serenity Tsukino Shields."

Amy shook her head. "What a mouth full."

Endymion smiled, looking at the mother of his child. "You know, Sere, we should do it again since you were dead for five years."

"Do what?"

Endymion kissed her fully on her pink lips. "Let's get married, my love."

And they did.

--

On the moon, a silver and gold book dropped to the floor, opened. A magical wind made the pages fly to a blank page where gold and silver ink began to scribble down the beginning of a new chapter. The book was titled: _A Past Not Forgotten: The Story and Romance of an Eternal King and Queen_.

Because you will never die to history.

_THE END_

* * *

_It's the end! Man, that was amazing, don't you think? I was, honestly, very unsure of how I wanted to bring about her memories and all that, but I just let it happen. Plus, the ending was a little hard to write because I knew what I wanted, but didn't know how to put it, but I like how it came out. Also, the dreams of memories are about real episode, but the words and actions aren't exact. Anway, 'A Past Not Forgotten' is officially finished, and yes, there will be a sequel! I've already got the idea._

**_A Love Not Forgotten: Endymion got injured, resulting in memory loss. He doesn't remember his wife or daughter! Now, the only way for his memories to return is for Serenity to make him fall in love with her again. Can he do that with the stress of a kingdom still on his shoulders?_**

_Does it sound good? It won't be written yet, but in the future. I'm guessing, summertime. Well, thank you all so much for reading this story and sticking with me for so long! You all have been wonderful! Please, review for one more time! I'll see you again when the sequel will come! Bye!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. Sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors._


End file.
